Owaru Day by Day
by Ominae
Summary: The forces of Section 9 rally alongside Richard Chung, war hero in the Equatorial Union Civil War, with Ken DiFalco against Seiran loyalists in the Orb Police and Army in a siege against Section 9 Headquarters. A Cry of the Falcon gaiden.
1. Annihilation in Setting Sun

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny/Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny: Owaru Day by Day 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

Last time I checked around, Gundam SEED is under the copyright of Mitsuo Fukuda, Bandai and Sunrise. All other characters from other medias are under the copyright of their respective creators/companies. The only thing I can mess around is Richard "Rick" Yamato Chung and his Equatorial Union Guards comrades.

Summary:

The forces of Section 9 rally alongside Richard Chung, war hero in the Equatorial Union Civil War, with Ken DiFalco against Seiran loyalists in the Orb Police and Army in a siege against Section 9 Headquarters.. Will they be able to make it out of the attack alive? A Cry of the Falcon gaiden.

Chapter 1: Annihilation in Setting Sun

Somewhere in Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union

The atmosphere inside Section 9 Headquarters had been a bit tense lately. Most of the Section 9 staff had been hearing and watching news headlines being broadcasted by the Orb News Channel on flat screen and long screen television sets throughout the building regarding the World Security Treaty Organization aka WSTO and the Orb Prime Minister, Unato Ema Seiran, on a news conference annoucing the Orb Union's intention to join them. His son, Yuna Roma Seiran, stood next to him as Unato continued to speak to various journalists with his hands placed on the podium for emphasis. Even with the crowd cheering for their prime minister, everyone at Section 9 knew that the time would soon come for them to leave Orb territory since Unato is known to be against Section 9's presence in the United Emirates of Orb.

"Baka... (Idiot!)" whispered a Section 9 operator wearing a silver and gray ninja sneaking suit, who had the appearance of a 20-year old, staring at his MTM Pro Ops Black Hawk watch. "Hindi nila alam... (They don't know.). They really don't know the complications of the WSTO..." The watch had indicated that it was 10 minutes prior to 7 in the evening, 20 minutes since sunset.

"Rick!" Rick saw that Kira was in Section 9 HQ, wearing a black windbreaker jacket over his civilian clothes. "Good to see you."

"I don't know." Rick ran his hand on his black hair after greeting his cousin. "I'm not sure if it's good right now. He's been in his office for a while now."

"Yeah, I know." Kira nodded.

"So you're heading off to see Ken?" Rick asked. _Seems that he needed to see him right away. Wonder why?_

"Yea." Kira replied. "I just need to talk with him, that's all."

"He's in the office." Rick said, scratching his head. "Yeah. That's right, he should be."

"Okay. Thanks." Before Kira went off to the direction of Ken's office, Rick called out to his cousin again.

"Kira! Don't forget to say hi to your mom for me." Kira smiled and gave a nod before heading out to see Ken. Moments later, Rick heard a transmission on his ear piece placed on his right ear.

**"Captain Chung." **Rick sighed when he heard the Captain rank addressed by a woman's voice. In reality, he was a Staff Sergeant only in the Equatorial Union Guards. But after Ken recruited him and some of his Guardsmen comrades into Section 9, Rick had been given the rank of Captain after Ken had organized the first few operatives of the anti-terrorist organization.

**"Yes?" **Rick replied, activating the headset's PTT button on his belt. **"Is something up?"**

**"Captain, the Major's going to have a few visitors."**

**"Who are they from?" **Rick was a bit alarmed. _Bo-ni (Bad luck) for us... _The Guardsman thought in Fookien.

**"Apparently, they said that they're from the Orb Police." **The line was quiet before the woman spoke. **"They say that they have a warrant, but its the SWAT units that are present right now."**

**"Can you give me some numbers?" **Beginning to sprint down the hallway towards the direction of the armory and situation room, Rick began to check his watch on the time. It indicated that it was now a minute pass 7.

**"They seem to be fifty to sixty strong. However, I'm not sure about this. But I seem to have spotted some Orb Army units in the vicinity..."**

_Damn!. This isn't good. Got to reach Ken... _**"Let him know about it. I'll go get some people to confirm that. I'll take care of the Army part. Spriggan out."  
**

Moments later, a barely audible sound of a shotgun blast was heard in the hallway near Ken's office, nearly startling anyone who were present in the area after Rick was in the T-shaped hallway, leading to the armory and situation room.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" A man with a ponytail dashed to Rick's location, now armed with a Seburo C-26A submachine gun. "Rick! Did I just hear..." 

"Sounds bad, Batou. Not sure what it is." Rick drew out his Fabrique Nationale Five-Seven pistol from his right leg holster and ejected its magazine to ensure it was loaded before replacing it back into the pistol. "Try to muster up the guys into the situation room as much as you can. I'll try and go the same."

"Got it!" Batou nodded. The two Section 9 operatives went on their separate ways, with Rick heading towards the situation room.

* * *

Situation Room, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Seems I'm not alone..." Rick murmured, seeing that Pazu and Boma were inside. _These guys are only inside the room for now anyways..._

"There you are." Boma greeted. "Batou told us to head here..."

"Indeed." Pazu added, scratching his hair. "It seems that we heard a booming sound." The door leading to the room hissed again, leading to several people entering the room in their ninja suits.

"What's this news that I hear about some sucka tryin' to blow off the Major?" A Black man with a mohawk and beard entered the room, accompanied by a Caucasian man with brown hair.

"Now, B.A." advised his companion. "We're going to get the news since we're already here."

"Whatever, fool." B.A. "I just hope you're right about this."

"Of course, I'm right."

"You know if Eddie, Face and the Colonel are comin'?"

"The Colonel might meet up with the Major. Not sure about it. Eddie and Face are probably coming later. I saw them speaking with Batou." In a few minutes, three people had entered the situation room. Two of them had Asian features with a third having Caucasian features.

"I wonder what the booming sound was." asked one of the new arrivals, who had a X-shaped scar on his cheek.

"I'm not Sousuke." replied a woman in her 20s with short black hair. "I'm kinda unsure about that myself..."

"Hey, don't be so down." grinned the blonde man. "This would be our chance to kick butt."

"Careful." The woman raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't give a rat's ass to help you if you get shot later on, Kurz."

"Ow!" Kurz mockingly joked that he was hurt by Melissa's words. "That hurt, big sis Mao."

"Sorry I'm late!" A woman with neat black hair entered the room, accompanied by a brown-haired woman with Asian facial features.

"Emma! Sally! You girls made it..." Kurz grinned while he chuckled, about to "greet them" when Emma and Sally punched him together on his face.

"Not now, Kurz." Sally glared. "We've got other important things to worry about..."

"Aside from your antics." Emma said in agreement.

"What the hell you're trying to do sucka!" B.A. scolded. "We're in danger and you're trying to do a Face on them? Sheesh..."

The door hissed open again, admitting 5 men inside. Three of them had Caucasian features, with two having Asian and Black features.

"Good to see that you're here Logan." Rick addressed a man with short brown hair.

"Thanks, Rick." Logan replied, nodding his head.

"We got here as soon as we can." The Asian man said. "What is the emergency?"

"Yeah, what is it anyway?" asked a Black man with a British accent. "Jung and I were startled to hear someone firing a shotgun."

"That's why I assembled everyone who can come here, Michael..." answered Rick.

"He's right, you know." A Caucasian with a British accent said to Michael. "I think someone's not yet here..."

"You're right about that, Rivers." Michael then faced Shawn's companion, seated down on a chair. "Hey Armstrong." Michael asked the man with black hair. "You know who else is coming?"

"Well, not sure about Shiherlis or Templar." Brian scratched his head. "I think it's J-"

"Wait!!! Wait for me, guys!"

"Never mind, Johnny's here."

Moments later, a man with a black balaclava and Oakley M Frame shades came through, placing his left hand on his stomach.

"Sorry!" replied the masked man. "Stomach problem acted up when I was around the corner. Ed and some of the others are securing the armory, so I don't think they can come."

"Geez, mate." Shawn glared at Johnny. "We've told you to get checked up by the doctor at the clinic. One of these days, your stomach problem's going to trouble us in the long run."

_Figures. Meryl must be busy heading up security for the armory. _"All right. Some of you guys are here because I've something to say. For those who aren't here, tell the others that..."

Suddenly, Ken's voice blared through the speakers, soliciting everyone's attention. **"Attention, all personnel, this is the Major. We are currently under siege by Orb SWAT officers, and I believe more will be entering the building within moments. I also have reason to believe Morgenröte's facilities will also come under attack shortly. Therefore, I am hereby declaring Case Zulu. Repeat, Zulu, Zulu, Zulu. All personnel, break through the siege by any means necessary, and retreat to S9 harbor at once. I repeat, all personnel use whatever means necessary to escape the building, and retreat to S9 harbor. In fifteen minutes, I am enacting Omega Contingency."**

"What the?" gasped Melissa. "I don't believe this..."

"It means one thing." Rick said to the Section 9 operators present. "Unato's waited enough and wants our heads to present to his OMNI friends."

"We're under attack..." H.M. Murdock suddenly began to wail out in a loud voice after placing his hands on his head. "OH GOD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! THE END I TELL YA! Our deaths will bring upon the Third Impact..."

"Shut up, fool! Didn't you hear the Major? They haven't busted our asses yet!" B.A. shouted at Murdock before facing Rick. "So what now, captain?"

"We move out." Rick said, ordering those present in the situation room. "Get weapons from the armory and spread out! We need to get the non-combatants out of Section 9 HQ at once. That understood?"

"Sir!" yelled those in the room in unison.

Rick, getting to use his headset, pressed the PTT switch on his belt.** "Proto. I need you to confirm something for me..."**

* * *

Armory, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Proto!" Rick dashed towards the armory, greeting Section 9's only bioroid android created after suggesting it to Ken as a Section 9 operator and maintenance technician. Since he was tapped in as a Section 9 operator, he wore the ninja suit as required.

"Greetings." Proto greeted Rick, as Melissa and some of the other Section 9 operators began to grab whatever assault carbine, submachine gun, pistol and other small arm that they can use for fighting in the hallways and rooms of the building from the small arm racks that were unlocked after Ken issued the Zulu order. Rick saw that most of the operatives had ammo clips mounted on their belts to hold ammunition for their firearms. Rick was surprised that Ken took his suggestion to house the armory with every firearm available from the C.E. and the 21st century A.D. eras. _Never knew Ken would agree to one of my suggestions when Section 9 was being raised after the war..._

"Have you seen my buddies from the Guards?" Rick asked the bioroid android. Proto shook his head.

_Kuso! (Damn!) _"Anyway, Proto. Contact me as soon as you can, alright? I need to speak with them at once. I think Hamid's suppose to leave with two of my colleagues since today's the last day of training with the Orb Army's 21st Airbone Unit."

"Understood, Rick." Rick saw that the android had armed himself with a Seburo C-26A submachine gun loaded with a 50-round magazine and a Seburo M-5 pistol as his sidearm.

"By the way," Rick asked the android again."where's my stuff?"

"Take this." Sousuke handed Rick a FX-05 Xiuhcoatl carbine, created in the 21st century A.D. by Mexico's Dirección General de Industria Militar del Ejército, it bore little resemblance to Heckler and Koch's G36 assault rifle back in the days of the Anno Domini era. "I've taken the precaution of loading it and placing an Aimpoint COMP M4 red dot sight on it."

"Thanks." Grabbing the rifle and slinging it on his neck, Rick proceeded to make contact with Section 9 pilots on the building's roof. **"Attention Section 9 units on the roof, do you copy? This is Spriggan..."  
**

* * *

Rooftop/Helipad, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

**"This is the helipad. Mike speaking." **A man in his early 30s wearing a gray pilot suit was standing by with a few pilots on the roof/helipad of Section 9 with two VTOL Tiltrotor planes. **"Situation from the top sounds bad."**

**"Tell me about it..." **

**"A few minutes, we seem to have spotted Jigabachi helis from the Orb Army 's 1st Assault Helicopter Brigade around. Orb Air Force transport choppers are in the area too."**

**"Crap! Can you guys get some of our people out of the building, Mike?"**

**"Not sure. I-Wait a second! What are the Jigabachis doing? Are they going to fire their- AAAUGGGHH!" **Several ASMs rained down on the helipad, taking out the tiltrotor planes and the pilots standing nearby with them.

* * *

Armory, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Crap!" Rick cringed after hearing loud static on his headset. "Must've been shot by the Jigabachis..."

"What about our guys standing guard on one of our underground transits down in the basement levels?" suggested Kurz. "We still could try and hail them."

"Good idea." nodded Rick. **"Hiragi, Soma. Can you hear me? This is Spriggan..."  
**

* * *

Basement Rapid Transit Platform A, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

**"Acknowledged, Spriggan!" **came the reply to a Section 9 operator with a neat mustache and hair alongside another with semi-long hair, both armed with Seburo C-30 assault rifles. **"Platform A's a bit way too quiet. Soma's already done checking the area. The shutter's still closed. And i-"**

Without any warning, a man wearing ballistic goggles, helmet, tactical vest and a sneaking suit sneaked up from behind the mustached man. Before he knew about it, the unknown intruder covered his mouth and brought up his commando knife near his chest before stabbing the area where his heart was twice.

"Hiragi!" Soma came running towards the platform to check on his colleague, until automatic gunfire erupted from the far end of the tunnel, critically wounding him.

"Gack!" As Soma was on the ground, crawling since his leg was shot, the intruder jumped down on the platform and went towards Soma. He then grabbed his head and snapped his neck, instantly killing him.

A few minutes later, the two soldiers opened the shutter covering the Rapid Transit Platform had opened to reveal platoons of heavily armed commandos wearing Orb Army uniform along tactical vests, ballistic goggles and helmets and were brandishing assault carbines and submachine guns as a show of force. Their patches portrayed a red diamond with a broadsword on it, its blade pointing upward, with a wreath around it. It was the symbol of the 18th Special Reaction Battalion, the Orb Army's leading counter-terrorist unit.

"Hmph." The leading 18th SRB commando nodded after he saw a thumbs up from the first soldier, indicating that it was all clear. "All right, people. Remember your orders." The commando faced the platoons behind him. "Storm Section 9 headquarters and take no prisoners. We've got some heavy resistance from inside the building after the attempt to arrest the Major failed."

"Even those who are willing to give up?" came a question from one of the armed SRB commandos in the ranks. The leading officer nodded.

"We've been authorization to execute non-combat personnel by command since Section 9 personnel are deemed to be a threat. Any other questions?"

"All right!" The officer aimed his assault carbine facing the direction of the platform after seeing that no one was willing to question him any further. "Charge!"

Afterwards, the soldiers of the SRB began to dash inside the tunnel with their objectives in mind. The tunnel was filled with the sound of boots stepping on the metal tracks of the rapid transit as they prepare to secure the area for the eventual raid on Section 9.

* * *

Armory, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Tangina! (Sh-t!)" Rick cursed, after hearing footsteps of the SRB through his headset. "That's the last straw! Orb Army's down there!" Rick faced a Section 9 operator in his early '30s with a cigarette in his mouth. "Azuma! Is everyone armed?"

"Yeah." replied Azuma, breathing out to exhale cigarette smoke, after seeing that the sliding door to the armory was closed. "Most of the guys are armed. I suggest we block access to this thing. Who knows if Orb Police SWAT or the Army's SRB should decide to come here?"

_Besides, we've got another one around the building. _"All right." Rick faced the mohawk Section 9 operator with some gold chains on his neck only instead of his wrists due to policy regarding uniform. "B.A., you know what to do."

"On it." B.A. grabbed the biometric scanner and began to rip it off the wall, sending sparks flying around before he tossed it on the ground, leaving exposed wires on the wall socket where the biometric reader used to be. "Let's see some sucka try to open that door now."

"Everyone, spread out!" Rick held his FX-05 Xiuhcoatl carbine and told the assembled Section 9 operatives around the armory. "Try to keep the SWAT and SRB forces from raiding the building! Get non-combat personnel out, especially our desk jockeys! You'll never know what they'll do to them." Rick inhaled before giving his last order.

"This may be one of the last orders that I'll hand in to you guys. So move out and protect the integrity of Section 9!"

"Yes, sir!"

Rick and the other ninja suit-clad Section 9 moved out to secure the various areas of the Section 9 building, built away from the urban centers of Phoenix Island, but near Onogoro Island on Ken's planning after the end of the Equatorial Union Civil War. This small little war had been initiated by Unato Seiran to remove Section 9 as a favor for his OMNI friends, but the Equatorial Union Guardsman knew one thing for sure. One thought that he had shared with the rest of his Section 9 comrades.

They'll fight it out with their antagonists, even if it has to mean their deaths.

* * *

Docks, Morgenroete Inc, Onogoro Island, Orb Union 

"I came as soon as you called in Arthur." Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva, which was ZAFT's new Mobile Assault Ship, after heeding a request from her executive officer, Arthur Trine. He was standing by near a walkway that gave access to Minerva's port side.

"Captain." Arthur saluted his commanding officer. "I was told by Meyrin that she has an established line to Section 9 Headquarters as you requested a few minutes ago."

"Thank you." Returning the salute, Talia went inside the Minerva by its port side as she went to see Meyrin by the bridge.

* * *

Bridge, ZMS Minerva 

"Yes, Meyrin?" Talia said, after getting inside the Minerva's bridge. Meyrin had been working in the bridge's communications aside from the other essential personnel like Chen and Malik, who were busy relaxing by drinking water from their beverage containers.

"Captain." Meyrin faced her superior. "I've been trying to get a hold of the Major back in Section 9 HQ. But..."

"Is something wrong?" Talia asked.

Meyrin nodded. "I don't know why, but I can't seem to do it. I've been trying to do so since 10 minutes ago."

"Let me know if anything happens, Meyrin."

As Talia continued to watch Meyrin do her work on prepping an open channel to Section 9, the brown-haired woman couldn't help, but remind her of a time when she had last spoke to Rick Chung, war hero of the Equatorial Union Civil War.

* * *

_November 28, C.E. 71. Lounge, EUAF Clark Air Base, Angeles, Pampanga, Philippines, Equatorial Union_

_When the civil war had ended in victory for the EURM and her mercenary allies, peace talks had begun with the Atlantic Federation as a mediator. While peace talks were ongoing, the volunteers saw that they weren't needed and proceeded to leave the Equatorial Union. A majority went back to the OMNI states and the neutral nations. But for ZAFT and ex-ZAFT volunteers, they began to prepare for a flight that would take them to the Oceanic Union to Carpenteria. _

_"Hey." Talia, in civilian clothes, saw Rick was around the lounge of EUAF Clark, also in civilian clothing. "You're still here."_

_"My flight's not ready yet." Talia smiled at the young Guardsman. "What can I do for you?"_

_"Nothing, really." Rick shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I can see you for the last time before you leave."_

_"I see." Talia nodded. "So what happens now?"_

_"Don't know myself." Rick replied. "Heard rumors that I could be court-martialed. But whether that's the case or not, I should be fine."_

_"I hope so." Talia said, feeling worried for her friend ever since they met in the Equatorial Union when she had been a Black uniformed officer in ZAFT after being a guest speaker at Xavier School in the Philippines regarding the nature of conscription after she had been conscripted into ZAFT herself as a Green soldier before joining the ZAFT academy after a brief discharge and graduated as an elite Red before being promoted to a Black officer._

_"By the way, I wanted to ask you if you heard the rumors?"_

_"Rumors? What rumors?"_

_Talia sighed, who had seen that her companion was not aware of what she said. "That some people are being recruited to join this anti-terrorist organization called Section 9."_

_Rick's eye widened after being told, "That rumor." He then grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. Sorry."_

_"But, are you going to join them?"_

_"Maybe."_

_Talia became a bit confused, "Why?"_

_"I don't know." Rick stared outside to see ZAFT aircraft taking off towards the Carpenteria Base. "Maybe I will and maybe I won't. It's tempting though."_

_Talia couldn't do anything, but to watch Rick as he continued to stare outside._

_"When I was a kid, I always wanted to be a hero of justice. You know, protect those who are being oppressed by those who would trample on people and wipe them off like yesterday's garbage, regardless of race, religion, nationality, age or their genes." Talia knew that Rick had been raised in the Equatorial Union, one of many nations in Earth that didn't care if its nationals had been a Coordinator or Natural alongside the Orb Union and the Kingdom of Scandanavia. Though the Eurasian Federation, the Republic of East Asia, the African Community and the Oceanic Union were with OMNI or ZAFT, those nations also didn't care if they had Coordinator nationals living in their soil._

_"That seems to be a wishful dream." Talia said, reminding Rick. "You know that's impossible..."_

_"Regardless." Rick countered her argument. "I could still join. Be a hero to the people and then..."_

_Talia wanted to know what the Equatorial Union national wanted to say, feeling that she was out of breath as she waited for Rick to say something, "Then what, Rick?"_

_"Then, I'd disappear in the background. I simply don't care if I'll get acknowledged as a hero or not by the people on Earth, the PLANTs or in the other colonies in space." Rick faced Talia and smiled at her. "All I know is I'm doing the right thing..."_

_"I have to go. My plane's already here." Talia whispered, hugging Rick before she left. "Hang in there, okay?" _

_Rick grinned at her and gave her a ZAFT salute taught to him by some of the ZAFT volunteers during the civil war. "Understood, ma'am." _

* * *

Corridor, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Achoo!"

Rick had suddenly sneezed; he was taking the lead of a small Section 9 unit composed of himself, Emma, B.A., Azuma, Pazu, Murdock, Melissa and Kurz. It had been a good thing that the corridor was clear of any SWAT or SRB units, less that they would be caught and possibly killed on the spot. The group had been crouching and leaning on the wall so as to provide them an element of surprise against the invaders.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, seeing that Rick sneezed under his balaclava.

"I'm fine." Rick replied, lifting his balaclava briefly to rub his nose. _Strange. Feels like someone's talking about me..._

Chapter 1 END

PS - Yeah, been a while since I thought about doing this. Actually, I did want to implement some Tom Clancy-esque action and elements when the Orb Police and Army are mobilized to raid Section 9 Headquarters. So it's a gaiden based on Solid's Cry of a Falcon. All it took was a question on asking if I can do this and he said it wasn't a problem. As for the Orb Union's main location in the CE world, I more or less made an estimation on its location since it's the closest to the Equator and near Hawaii. I'd assume that the Phoenix Islands had land reclamation, which was shown in the official Gundam site regarding the main Orb Union island as a big landmass. I'll assume that the Phoenix Islands in Kiribati were clumped as one due to the said reason as the main Orb island. Taku! I just hate it with being accurate in geography for the CE and all that...

You may notice some references in the overall and chapter title alongside a certain scene for this one. Guess which series that they came from.

Hope you guys like some of the characters I'm trying to blend in. As you may or may not notice, this will test my skills for my future Gundam SEED AU story with a plot similar to COAF centering on an anti-terrorist organization with characters from certain medias, including some mixing of Gundam UC, which I wanted to do for a long time. So in a way, this fic's a sort of hotbed for me to try things out, I think I was plagued by COAF after all. But still, I hope you guys enjoy reading this gaiden as much as I do. In other words, it might be a potential massive character crossover. Not sure if I should mix some UC events (e.g. 0079 to Zeta without the Zeons doing the colon drops.), but I'm sure that I may mix some post-Zeta characters without their plots used (e.g. Char's Counterattack and all that jazz.) since I've placed a UC character here in this chapter. Figure out who she is. If you also think you know the name of that organization, keep it to yourselves for now. If I can just put down the Titans as a major antagonist besides Phantom Pain...

If there's something that you'd like to agree, deny or perhaps a suggestion from the rant I said above or rant about something that I did in this chapter or whatnot, let me know in the reviews too. If you peeps wanna guess the guest characters recruited into S9, be my guest. You'll get karma points from me anyway for now...

As usual, I'd like to thank Solid for his agreement for me to do this, not to mention for sort of collaborating in doing Cry of a Falcon since we (actually, he had the final say) placed elements of Rebellion in it, though he was interested to do so. Wild Goose 01 gets heads up for doing the first gaiden of Cry of a Falcon for using GITS: SAC fusion with COAF. It was really a good idea, IMO. Really found it interesting to do it since I've seen people do GSEED stories with a mix from Gundam UC. That really rocks, but only a few people bother to read and review, don't know why really.

Guess what? The sequel to Rebellion's coming up really, really soon. I promise. More details to follow.

Also, kinda excited to see Gundam: 00 next month. Since Rick's Secundus was destroyed in the civil war back in Rebellion, I'll whip him a machine based from the Gundam 00 show. Perhaps a hybrid from one of the Gundam 00 mechas with the Zeta Gundam, it's a kickass machine IMO.


	2. Projectile Barrage Rain

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny/Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny: Owaru Day by Day 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

Last time I checked around, Gundam SEED is under the copyright of Mitsuo Fukuda, Bandai and Sunrise. All other characters from other medias are under the copyright of their respective creators/companies. The only thing I can mess around is Richard "Rick" Yamato Chung and his Equatorial Union Guards comrades.

Summary:

With Section 9 HQ under attack by Seiran loyalists in the Orb Police and Army, Rick attempts to escape and meet up with Ken DiFalco and escape from Orb territory now that the anti-terrorist group had been marked for death. Can he make it to him in time or will he be doomed to die? Stay tune to this story to find out.

Chapter 2: Projectile Barrage Rain

Somewhere in Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union

Three Orb SRB operatives had converged on an office door that had been closed prior to the raid by SRB and SWAT teams, given the orders to hunt down and execute all known Section 9 personnel.

"Hey..." One of the SRB operatives whispered, leaning on the wall next to the door. "Get the snake cam out."

"Right." The second SRB operative took out a snake fiber cam from his pouch on his tac vest and slipped it underneath the door before he switched on his mounted helmet camera, viewing the office's interior.

"All clear, sir." The operative gave the thumbs up. The team leader gave the signal to storm the room as there was no need to flashbang the room with no hostiles present. With a loud kick, the 3 SRB operatives entered the room with their assault carbines at the ready.

"Clear!" yelled the third SRB operative, kneeling on the ground. "Seems that no one's around..."

Suddenly, an invisible force had grabbed the first operator from behind and snapped his neck. Another had been knifed in the front, without any chance of figuring out who the assailant was while the third one had fled the room. But not before automatic gunfire had erupted from the room, dropping him on the ground with gunshot wounds on his back.

Silence lingered around the room until three figures had materialized, switching off their thermo-optic camouflage units. The pride invention of Section 9.

"That went well." muttered Sousuke, snatching a radio set from the SRB operative's belt.

"It sure did." Meryl grinned, her .50 AE bullet earring dangling on her right ear. "I've got to hand to the thermo optic camouflage. Never knew when you needed it." She then eyed Johnny. "What's with you?" _He seem to have some difficulty moving back there..._

"Sorry." Johnny placed his hands on his stomach. "I feel like I need to go to the bathroom."

"At a time like this?" Sally had entered the office, her Seburo C-30 assault rifle at the ready. "Come on, you know better than to head off to the toilet while we've got a battle right now..."

"At any case," Meryl said. "We need to contact the Major and rendezvous with him. It's been 3 minutes since the siege began." _And I oughta recommended to the Major that Johnny here gets some medical attention on his bowel problem...  
_

* * *

North Parking Lot, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"They just keep coming!" yelled Shawn over the sound of gunfire erupting from the parking lot while he had been firing a Kel-Tec Target sniper rifle, using a passenger van's engine block as cover while sniping down the numerous SRB and SWAT teams that had converged on the parking lot via entrance ramp.

"We know that, mate!" Michael fired his IWI Negev light machine gun for firing support. "Oy! Tango on the right!"

"Copy that!" Jung had fired his Seburo C-26A at a team of Orb SWAT officers attempting to infiltrate a Section 9 defense position near the entrance leading to the elevators. "Got one!" the Korean yelled, taking down an SWAT officer after shooting him in the chest.

"Okay! Here goes!" Brian took out a fragmentation grenade clipped on his vest and removed its safety pin before tossing it, which landed underneath a parked SUV. "Fire in the hole!" The SUV exploded, killing several SRB and SWAT teams that were using the vehicle for cover to gun down Brian and the other Section 9 operatives.

"Got some word from the Lieutenant Commander." Logan said to Brian, ducking his head down and leaned his back on another passenger van being used for cover.

"What does he want?" Brian asked, preparing to use his Seburo C-30's underbarrel grenade launcher. _Sure hope Lt. Commander Thompson got some of the guys out of here alive..._

"Told us to hold the fort as long as we can." Logan replied, peeking out to fire a Heckler and Koch G36K assault rifle, killing some SRB operatives before firing its AG36 underbarrel grenade launcher to get more kills from a SWAT team that wondered on his sights. "That'll show 'em."

"Right! Let's give our jockeys a little more time to evacuate!" Brian peered through the C-30's optical sight and fired the grenade launcher, obliterating a 4-door sedan while taking out a mix of SWAT and SRB operatives that were using it for cover. "Guess that means collateral damage won't be a problem after all."

* * *

Somewhere in OA Moriyama Army Base, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

Several Orb Army soldiers in Orb Army pilot gear had their helmets carried under their armpits as they began a mad dash towards several MVF-M11C Murasames in their mobile suit forms, while a blaring annoucement was heard throughout the entire base.

**"Attention all Murasame pilots! Please proceed to your respective mobile suit for takeoff."**

As some of them began to climb into the Murasame cockpits via linear cables, the announcement continued on with instructions heard on its loudspeakers mounted on various towers.

**"You are all cleared for takeoff. Your mission is to pursue the Minerva and Odin and ensure that they would stay out of Orb Union territory. Authorization to shoot both ships and any Section 9 support mobile suit and vehicle down has been granted."**

The first Murasame had been readied and cleared for takeoff after ground crew had given the visual signal for an okay. Moments later, the first Murasame took off from Moriyama Army Base without any problems as the Murasames were an improved version of the former M1 Astrays before it turned into its mobile armor mode.

* * *

Cafeteria, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Crap! Of all the places to engage in a gunfight..." muttered Azuma, his cigarette still in his mouth while firing his Seburo C-26A submachine gun at intruding SWAT officers alongside Pazu, who knelt down behind a cafeteria table to reload while Azuma assisted him by performing blind fire by exposing his C-26A's barrel over the tabletop, keeping the SWAT officers busy.

"They sure seem serious about getting rid of us!" shouted Kurz, prone on the cafeteria floor next to Pazu. "Damn, we won't be able to get out of this mess."

"Instead of complaining there..." Melissa replied. "try to think of a way to get us out of there instead of blabbering there!" She then fired her Seburo XC-28k PDW at full auto, taking out 2 SRB operatives and a SWAT officer, with the latter being shot in the head from a full burst. A few seconds later, Melissa' XC-28k continued to fire, taking out a SRB operative in the head again from firing her weapon again at full burst before being forced to reload, diving behind the cafeteria counter before gunfire had erupted, most of the bullets fired over her head.

"If I only had a bazooka..." Rick snarled, fumbling his right hand on his magazine pouch to reload his FX-05 carbine with Murdock nearby when he fired his Seburo C-30 underbarrel grenade launcher, which fired a smoke round to give them time to reload their weapons and fire back. Emma had been armed with a Seburo M-10 pistol since her FN Mk. 16 SCAR-L assault carbine had a jam after firing about 20 rounds at the intruding enemies. She fired her M-10 to give cover fire to Murdock. Unfortunately, a flashbang had been tossed inside, blinding some of them to the light that emitted from the explosion.

"Darnit!" muttered Emma, forcing her eyelids to close a bit to minimize the light from interfering with her sight. "Can't see too well with the light around..."

"Stand back, guys!" B.A. exited the kitchen and walked out of the cafeteria kitchen, armed with a M61 Vulcan and a ammo drum strapped on his back. As the Section 9 defenders ducked down on the floor, B.A. fired the gatling gun-style weapon towards the entrance of the cafeteria, its barrels rotated 360 degress as 20 mm bullet casings spilled out of the ammo belt.

"Grgh! It hurts!" yelled Rick, covering his ears with his hands, being glad that he wasn't made deaf by the sound of the Vulcan being fired.

* * *

Prime Minister's Office, Orb Parliament Building, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Father." Yuna Roma Seiran entered Unato Emma Seiran's office after being called on by his father. "I've got some bad news..."

"Don't start." Unato sighed as he sat on his office chair. "Let me guess. Casualties are emerging from the SWAT and SRB's raid on the Section 9 HQ building?"

"Uh..." Yuna was surprised at his father's reply.

"Have a seat, my boy." Unato gestured to his son to sit down.

"Thank you." After Yuna took his seat, Unato spoke to his son with some disappointment in his tone.

"I guess you know that means Section 9's placing a stiff resistance," Unato began. "placing their commitment way behind the Major."

"I see." Yuna replied. "But what about this Rick Chung who's been in Orb soil? I heard he's suppose to leave today after undergoing joint military exercise with the 21st Airborne Unit."

"I've got a tip from an interesting fellow named Aiken O' Rourke. He told me that Sergeant Chung of the Equatorial Union Army's Guard unit is another member of Section 9." Unato's statement had alarmed Yuna.

"But where did you get that information?"

"Some of his men had the building under surveillance after O' Rourke had approached me yesterday and said that he would be glad to get rid of Section 9 for us. His men spotted him with the Major one time." Unato slipped to his son a surveillance photo of Rick, speaking to the masked Major. Alongside Rick was Kira himself.

Yuna stared at the photo given to him by Unato. "But isn't that O' Rourke legally working in a PMC?"

"Yes." Unato nodded. "Aside from working legally working under Blackwater, he has a secret unit that he covertly employs when he has jobs taken to him. Most of his men, I hear, have formerly been used as OMNI's prototype subjects prior to the Extended Program."

"That..." Yuna was a bit alarmed, but nevertheless calm. "seems a bit surprising too. So will they be used to get Minerva out of the way?"

"No." Unato shook his head. "I've sent the order to the Orb Army's SRB to take care of them in support of the Orb Police's SWAT. I've asked O' Rourke to see if he can locate any other secret facilities that Section 9 uses in Orb soil."

"That is quite good to hear, Father." Yuna grinned.

"Of course, Yuna." Unato gave a grin too as well. "After we get Chung and his comrades out of the way, we'll be the ones who will lead the Orb Union towards a new age."

* * *

Cafeteria, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Everyone all right?" asked B.A., tossing the exhaused Vulcan to pick up a Vektor CR-21 assault rifle from the cafeteria counter as the other Section 9 stood up from the floor.

"Yeah." Kurz replied. "My ears are still okay."

"Same here." Emma added. "Ouch. I can still hear the sound of the Vulcan ringing in my ear."

"As much as I want to complain." replied Melissa, picking up her Seburo XC-28k from the floor. "We still have to get out of here before the Major initiates the Omega Contingency. Whatever that is."

"Right." Rick began to listen in on his headset while the others reloaded their firearms. _Sounds like he's downstairs by a couple of floors to the lobby area... Okay, think I know where he is from the sound of the gunfight._

"I suggest we split ourselves into 2 groups." Rick began to tell his Section 9 comrades. "One group would head off to the 2nd Rapid Transit downstairs. I'll get some of the guys and try to make contact with the Major."

"That makes sense." Murdock said. "That way, we can get out of here faster."

"Right..." Rick began to give out instructions to his comrades. "Here's how we do it..."

* * *

Western Emergency Exit Stairs, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

Rick had chosen Emma, B.A. and Pazu to accompany him while Murdock led Melissa, Kurz and Azuma towards the direction of the second Rapid Transit Platform, which has so far not been raided by neither SWAT or SRB as surviving Section 9 operators were using it to evacuate non-combat personnel out of the building, located at the western part of the building in contrast to the 1st one, located in the east, which had been the first place raided by the joint SWAT-SRB task force alongside the northern portion of the underground parking lot.

"Seems that this place is quiet." whispered Pazu, toting his Seburo C-26A. "Looks like they haven't raided this place yet."

"Yeah." Gently opening the emergency exit door, Rick peeked to see a Section 9 male analyst raising his hands to surrender when an SRB operator fired his pistol at him, shooting him in the chest. After the unfortunate analyst collapsed, the SRB operator walked towards him and fired five more shots to the chest, killing him. After firing a final shot on the analyst's head, the SRB operator signaled to his SRB teammates to leave the corridor.

"Shit!" Rick cursed, seeing what had taken place. "Executed one of our guys when he decided to give up."

"How awful." Emma too felt disgusted by what Rick had said.

"Come on man." B.A. was outraged by the cold-blooded execution of one of their own. "Let me out there and take care of those suckas..."

"That won't do any good." hissed Rick. "You think it'll bring him back from the dead, huh B.A.?" His question had left B.A. stunned, the mohawk-haired Section 9 operative unable to answer the Equatorial Union native's question.

"We better go." Getting the door to open after ensuring that no one was around, Rick gestured to the others to activate their thermo-optic units. Moments later, they stormed out of the emergency exit stairs with their thermo-optic camouflage activated.

* * *

Corridor, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"I hear gunfire up ahead around the corner." Emma said, hearing automatic gunfire erupted from near the corridor that were in after running from the western emergency exit for a few minutes now.

"Let's give 'em a little welcoming gift." Rick grinned. After turning the corner, Rick opened fire with his FX-05 carbine at incoming SWAT and SRB forces; Emma supported him by firing her FN Mk. 16 SCAR-L's EGLM grenade launcher and fired a 40 mm HE grenade, killing some of the SWAT and SRB men. B.A. and Pazu charged forward to assist besieged Section 9 operatives hiding behind an office, using the doorframe for cover.

"You guys all right?" asked Pazu, laying down suppressive fire with B.A. stepping inside the office to assist the people inside. He and B.A. had their thermo-optic camouflage units deactivated.

"Pazu! B.A.!" yelled a man in his early 30s with reddish-brown hair armed with a Seburo C-30 assault rifle and a Mateba M-2008 revolver. "Am I glad to see you guys!"

"Togusa, man." B.A. replied, smiling to see from friendlies in the siege. "You doing alright?"

"I am." Togusa snapped the M-2008's chamber back into place after reloading it. "I'm not too sure about her."

"Major Une!" B.A. ran up to Major Une, leaning her back against the wall, to see her being tended to by Luis Mendez and Davan Sahril, two Equatorial Union Guardsmen who have been the first to join Section 9 after the end of the Equatorial Union Civil War. Hamid Abbas, Avir Olmert and Tim Wallace had left the Orb Union in the afternoon with the rest of the Equatorial Union Guards contingent sent previously to the country for joint military exercises as they were not needed to be present with fradulent documents presented to Orb immigration officials that Rick, Luis and Davan had to stay behind for "additional" training with the 21st Airborne Unit.

"She's alright." said Davan, wrapping a sheet around her grazed left arm. "She was grazed by a bullet. Major Une should be able to fight."

"Don't worry about me." groaned Major Une, feeling pain as Davan tied the sheet on her grazed arm, gripping her Glock 33 Advanced pistol. "Our main objective is to secure anyone who's not a Section 9 operative and evacuate them."

"Aren't the analysts being evacuated via the southern portion of the parking lot and the 2nd rapid transit platform?" Emma asked, who had already deactivated her thermo-optic camouflage. Rick and Togusa were busy laying cover fire to get the SWAT-SRB units to stay back from their present position.

"That's right." Luis nodded. "Last time I heard on the radio, Murdock and some of the others were already out. I think I heard Murdock say something about getting a UFO or something..." His last words made most of the occupants cringe at his words.

"That crazy fool!" B.A. yelled. "I knew somethin' like that's gonna happen!"

"Someone's coming from behind us! Togusa, take the rear!" Togusa aimed his Seburo C-30, covering Rick's back while Rick aimed his FX-05 carbine after reloading it. From the rear of the corridor, a blonde-haired man with glasses came running in the grey ninja suit of a Section 9 operative. Behind him was a man in his late '20s, also in the same uniform.

"Jean! Yano!" Togusa yelled.

"Shit! Reinforcements!" Rick snarled, firing his FX-05 carbine. "B.A.! I need some help here!"

"Let me show those suckas!" B.A. joined in to fire his Vektor CR-21 at the incoming SWAT-SRB forces. "Any of you guys have a grenade launcher?"

"I do." Togusa aimed his C-30's underbarrel grenade launcher, taking out some SRB operators before smoke grenades were tossed in front of them to hinder their vision.

"Damn!" muttered Jean. "Smoke grenades!" From the gray smoke, some SWAT and SRB operators dashed towards Rick and the others, the latter with their combat knives at the ready.

"Damn fools!" B.A. grabbed one of the charging SRB operators by the neck. He then threw him over his right shoulder after he turned around. The SRB operator had his neck broken due to the impact of the throw that B.A. had done after hitting the wall with a strong force. Jean and Rick began to engage the other SWAT and SRB operators in hand-to-hand combat. Since both were Coordinators and soldiers in their respective armies, they were able to overwhelm them in a matter of seconds due to their Coordinator reflexes. Yano simply fired his Seburo XC-28k submachine gun at a group of SWAT officers, letting 5.45 mm bullets rip through their chests in full automatic bursts with two SRB operators killed with the same auto burst coming from the said weapon.

Soon, the corridor became silent when Jean's swift roundhouse kick had knocked out a single SRB operator before Rick drew out his FN Five-Seven to execute him by shooting his head, 5.7 mm bullet penetrating his ballistic helmet-covered head before doing so with the rest of the unconscious SWAT and SRB operators.

"That's for all the unarmed analyst that you punks murdered." muttered Rick, holstering his Five-Seven after the deed had been done.

* * *

Rick listened in on a headset taken from a dead SRB operator, which Jean took from his corpse, with the radio extender attached to it. Rick began to adjust to the frequency being used by SRB forces besieging Section 9 HQ. Togusa, Yano, B.A. and Emma all kept watch in the corridor while Rick tried to listen to what was in the radio. 

**"All SRB platoons, we've sighted the Major. Current location is believed to be in Floor 2-1. All available units, proceed immediately. I repeat, current location is believed to be in Floor 2-1. SWAT units are also presently enroute to the said location..."**

"Puta! (F-ck!)" Rick cursed, removing the headset away from his ear.

"I take it that it's not good news." Major Une said, still seated on the floor while trying to get up. Rick shook his head. "I see."

"I'll go and get to the Major." Rick said, his FX-05 carbine at the ready.

"I'll come with you." Pazu said, his Seburo C-26A at the ready.

"Good idea." Rick replied. "I'll need your help." He then faced the others inside the office. "Luis, Davan. Help Togusa get Major Une out of here. I don't care what route you use, just as long as I can see you guys alive."

"Right." Major Une, now standing on her two feet, dashed outside with her Glock 33 Advanced gripped on her hands with Davan, Luis and Togusa heading to the route that Rick and the others used to get to the office. "B.A., Emma. You two link up with us later on. Pazu and I will assist the Major in getting out of his situation. Just clear out the rest of the building as much as you can and get any non-combatants out of here."

"Understood." Emma replied.

"Pazu, let's go." Rick and Pazu dashed towards the elevators in the main elevator area, activating their thermo-optic camouflage units on the way.

* * *

Upper Vents, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

_Good thing no one saw us enter the upper and lower vents. Wait a second! We're using thermo-optic camouflage. Mataku! (Unbelievable...)_

**"Pazu! Can you hear me?" **Rick whispered, least that he would be gunned down inside the vents by either SWAT or SRB operatives, not a good place that Rick would want to have his corpse found in.

**"Loud and clear. We should be near the Major's spot."**

**"Yeah. According to the sound of gunfire, I suppose."**

Rick drew out his FN Five-Seven previously prior to entering the upper vents. "Good thing I drew this baby out a while ago. And the sound of gunfire's getting really louder and louder by the second, means that I'm close."

**"Hey, Rick. You there?"**

**"Loud and clear. You nearby."**

**"Yeah. I'm just exactly below the Major and the others..."**

**"All righty then! I'm also on top of them. On my signal, Pazu. We'll rush in on the count of three..."**

**"Gotcha."**

**"One, two and..."**

Partially removing the vent cover, Rick poked his head out and his FN Five-Seven with his pistol aimed at the SWAT officers attacking Ken and the others.

**"Fire!"**

Rick and Pazu, armed with his Seburo M-5 pistol, fired at the SWAT officers. Rick took to the front side of Ken with Pazu attacking from the rear of Ken and the others, firing every bullet they got until they were sure that the SWAT units were wiped out.

After the fire was calm, Rick leaped down on the ground, legs bent as he landed on his feet with Five-Seven on his right hand and his FX-05 carbine slinged on his back.

"Quite the fine mess, Major."

* * *

Corridor, Section 9 Headquarters, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

**"B.A., Emma. It's me, Rick. Listen, can you get down here to the 2nd floor? Batou and Boma have some injuries. They could use the help." **Rick got into his headset, speaking to Emma, after crouching on the marble floor.

**"On the way. Over." **Emma's clear voice came through Rick's headset.

**"Understood. Over and out." **Rick ended his radio contact and watched Pazu and Boma assist Batou before B.A. helped in assisting the wounded Batou with Boma. Emma spoke momentarily to Pazu before they evacuated the area, leaving Kira, Ken and Rick behind.

"Do you think this is finally almost over, Ken?" Kira asked softly, glancing down at the bodies. "All this violence and killing… It's crazy." Rick began to hear Ken and Kira speak while Rick reloaded a 20-round magazine for his Five-Seven pistol.

"I know," the ace agreed quietly. "And I'm quite sure I'm going to lose my last meal as soon as I have the time. As to when that'll be… Do _you _think it's over, Kira?"

Freedom's pilot shook his head with a sigh. "No," he admitted, "I don't. I don't think Unato will give up this easily; and if he launches Orb mobile suits, I'm not sure we've got enough on our side to stop them, especially if they take us by surprise."

_"That _isn't going to happen," Ken said firmly. "Saito is keeping an eye on things topside; he'll warn us if mobile suits start coming our way." He hefted his C-26A. "In the meantime, though, all we can do is wait… and pray we can get the rest of my people out before any more are butchered today."

"So what now?" Rick asked.

"We head to the southern parking lot." Ken replied. "I'm sure some of the guys have held the opposition back for long. Let's get outta here."

"I can't agree more with you." Rick grinned, holstering his Five-Seven and unslinging his FX-05 carbine. "Let's boogie to the harbor."

* * *

On jeep, en route to secret Section 9 Harbor, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"That went well..." Rick said in amazement of Ken's sniping skills, having blown up Section 9's Orb Union headquarters.

"Yeah." Ken replied, getting himself back up, leaning his back on the jeep's seat. "Better punch it, Rick. Won't be long before the Murasames get to the harbor."

"How long is it anyway?" Kira asked.

"Not sure, cuz." replied Rick. "From what I've heard, its somewhere near the southern portion of the mainland."

"Don't worry." Ken chuckled. "I remembered that you were debriefed about its location yesterday."

"Right." Rick sighed. "Sorry about that."

"No worries." Kira got into a chuckle too. "I think Ken told me about the location too yesterday."

"That's right, amigo." Ken grinned before he spoke to Rick. "Which reminds me, Rick. Erica told me that she has a special mobile suit already done from the works."

"Really?" Rick became interested.

"From what I've heard, it's a prototype mobile suit that can transform into a mobile armor, just like the Murasames..."

"This should be interesting." Kira raised an eyebrow. "Just what do you know about this?"

"You'll find out later." Ken replied to Kira. "We'd better get there soon or you two won't know about it..."

"Right, right." Rick said, making a right turn in the deserted road since most of the roads leading to and from Section 9 HQ, not to mention roads that pass by or nearby Section 9 had been cut off by Orb Police and Army elements prior to the raid. The three had been lucky that they haven't encountered any resistance yet.

"All I know is," Ken began to tell Rick some details on a supposed mobile suit. "that it was based on a mobile suit made back in 2307 AD." Rick and Kira's eyes were a bit wide when they about the details.

"Also, the said mobile suit was based on the specs of a mobile suit made by a group called the Celestial Being..."

Chapter 2 END

PS - Aside from Solid and my own characters appearing here, I'd be glad to give some of you peeps a gander on where they came from originally so far.

Aiken O' Rourke: SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALS Combined Assault and SOCOM Fireteam Bravo 2

Bosco "B.A." Baracus, Eddie Santana, Howling Mad "H.M." Murdock, John "Hannibal" Smith, Templeton "Face" Peck: A-Team

Azuma, Batou, Boma, Hiragi, Pazu, Proto, Soma, Togusa, Yano: Ghost in the Shell: SAC series

Emma Sheen: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam

Une, Sally Po: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing

Johnny "Akiba" Sasaki Slater, Meryl Silverburgh: Metal Gear series (Yes, Slater is suppose to be his surname in a earlier draft of MGS2, not to mention that he was suppose to be dead there...)

Kurz Weber, Melissa Mao, Sousuke Sagara: Full Metal Panic! series

Brian Armstrong, Jung Park, Logan Keller, Michael Walters, Shawn Rivers: Rainbow Six Vegas series (PS3/Xbox 360/PSP versions)

Mike: Resident Evil 4 (Yes, he dies again in the CE era! Mwa ha ha ha ha!)

Oh yeah, the last few parts of the story should be familiar to those who read COAF. I did that in order to do some balance and connection with ODAD and COAF. Also, tell me on in the reviews if you've spotted a Gundam 00 reference.


	3. Men of Destiny

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny/Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny: Owaru Day by Day

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

Last time I checked around, Gundam SEED is under the copyright of Mitsuo Fukuda, Bandai and Sunrise. All other characters from other medias are under the copyright of their respective creators/companies. The only thing I can mess around is Richard "Rick" Yamato Chung and his Equatorial Union Guards comrades.

Summary:

With Section 9 on the verge of defeat, Ken "Major" DiFalco and Rick Chung had previously rallied all available Section 9 personnel to escape Orb territory. However, some previous opposition had seemed to linger on even at the cost of eliminating the covert anti-terrorist unit. Will Section 9 make it out alive? Can they even survive being alive while avoid being _killed _off by Seiran loyalists in Orb' security forces? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 3: Men of Destiny

Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union

"You're kidding me? This is the place?"

A confused Kira Yamato asked his mentor, Ken DiFalco after Rick entered what seemingly was a harbor station owned by Poseidon Industries after Rick Chung, on the jeep's driver seat, showed off his Section 9 ID card to a Poseidon Industries security guard, who had only a pistol with him.

"Neat, isn't it?" Rick chucked, after entering the harbor. "Tom and I worked out on this and we told Ken on having the secret harbor based from a legal entity, which is cool though..."

"Meaning that even though this harbor is under Poseidon Industries on ink and paper," Ken added. "this harbor technically belongs to Section 9. We use this to launch our covert operations from Orb soil after all..."

"I have to admit..." Kira replied. "Using the harbor of a legitimate company is pretty smart thing to do. Not a lot of people know about Section 9 except the leaders in various governments, including Orb and the PLANTS."

"That it is indeed, amigo." Ken said. "But I have a feeling that this won't last long for good..."

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Rick commented before he felt something tingle in his head. _Either I'm feeling things or is someone watching this place?  
_

* * *

Hidden somewhere in a forested area near the entrance of the Poseidon Industries Harbor, several figures dressed in sneaking suits wearing fighter pilot-like helmet that had a snout-like area in front were conducting surveillance without being seen. So far, their cover and concealment was a bit good despite the fact that they had black for the color of their suits. 

"Boss." One of the troopers who had concealed himself by leaning behind a tree trunk called up to his lead, kneeling next to him. "Looks like we've got those Section 9 suckers where we want them..."

"Ay." The lead trooper spoke in a thick Irish accent. "That be some good work out there..."

"So what now?" Another trooper asked the leader from behind. "Do we tell our employer about this? The Seirans especially?"

"I'll be takin' care of that part." The leader said, before taking off his helmet, revealing a Caucasian man with brown hair. "Times like these that I wished I smoked me cigar I have right now."

"Sir." The first trooper advised him. "Doing that will compromise our position."

"I know that one." The brown-haired man glared at him. "Or I wouldn't be Aiken O' Rourke."

* * *

Main Area, Secret Section 9 Harbor, Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Looks like everyone's here." Kira whispered, seeing Murrue and Cagalli with Athrun, Dearka and Miriallia with them as two Section 9 operatives were busy tending to Siegel Clyne's wounds with Lacus nearby. Ken had noted that Rau was not among them and he had assumed that the ex-ZAFT commander had made contact with Odin prior to his arrival. Ken sighed in relief; it would've made Kira and Rick uncomfortable to see a man who had wanted the destruction of the human race to be in front of them.

"Odin's already here. Looks like Tom and the others got here on time." Rick had shut off the engine before Kira opened the passenger side door to allow him to disembark. Ken leaped off from the rear passenger seat with Rick doing the same.

"Kira!" Cagalli ran towards Kira and hugged him tightly as she can, her Seburo C-26A slinged on her back .

"Cagalli." Kira smiled and patted her head. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Ken." Murrue greeted him as she ran up to Ken and hugged him a bit before releasing her hold on him.

"Don't worry." Ken greeted back. "I'm okay."

"Mir." Rick greeted, nodding his head.

"Rick." Mir was a bit surprised to see Rick in a Section 9 sneaking suit. "I... um..."

"It's alright." Rick waved his hand off. "What's important is you're alive." He then faced Dearka and Athrun. "Never expected to see you two in here. What happened?"

"OMNI got a special forces unit on us." Athrun replied, his Seburo M-11 pistol tucked on his pants. "Mr. Clyne was wounded, but we were able to eliminate them."

"Most likely sent in from the Atlantic Federation Army's Delta Force." Dearka suggested. He had his C-26A slinged on his right shoulder and a M-11 pistol on his pants. "You know, I gotta wonder if Unato Seiran did cooperate with the OMNI forces..."

"I guess we can debate that later over food and drinks later, boyos." commented Rick. "Right now, we've got a bigger situation to take care of first."

"What happened to..." Ken asked Murrue, who had heard the conversation with Rick, Athrun and Dearka, but the woman had been quick to answer.

"Siegel's been shot, but some of the Section 9 guys are trying to stabilize him. Lacus is with him."

Ken saw that Meryl was in the area and whispered something to him. Afterwards, Rick whispered what he had heard from Meryl.

"Ed and Jonathan are getting help to stabilize Mr. Clyne. Bullet wound doesn't seem to be good. Meryl also said that the last of the evacuated non-combat personnel had left the transit. Some of them were already placed in the ArchAngel..."

"Good." Ken nodded. "Get all the surviving Section 9 agents and get them to gather around."

"Understood."

* * *

Outskirts of Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

Inside the guardhouse overlooking the gate leading the privately-owned Poseidon Industries Port, a security guard armed with a Seburo M-10 studied surveillance camera footage from inside and outside the port after confirming Rick's Section 9 ID. Like Rick, Ken and Kira, the guard too was a Section 9 agent, assigned to the port as part of the area's security detail.

"Nothing so far." The Section 9 operative/guard checked the monitors. "Looks like the Orb Army and Police don't suspect a thing about us having a secret port."

A mysterious intruder had crept in the rear of the guardhouse, armed with a combat knife on his right hand with face concealed by his snout-like helmet. The intruder took the guard by surprise in the rear after the guard's mouth was closed by a gloved left hand before the knife's sharp blade slashed his throat.

**"All clear, sir." **The trooper had tapped on his left temple twice to use his radio before manipulating the controls that opened the port's gates.

**"Good work. We're already nearby. I've already alerted the Seirans to our position, so they should sent us some reinforcements soon."**

**"Yes, sir."**

"All righty." O' Rourke, with at least 8 armed troopers were standing in front of the now opened port after dashing in to see that the guardhouse's lone guard was already dead. "Remember boys. Storm the harbor. Give the code if you spot the secret Section 9 harbor. Otherwise, kill all of the port's employees and consider them a part of Section 9."

"Yes, sir!"

O' Rourke and the rest of the masked troopers had then activated their thermo-optic camouflage units before covertly storming the port, with the secret Section 9 harbor as their main targets as they had their silenced assault rifles at the ready.

* * *

Main Area, Secret Section 9 Harbor, Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

With most of the Section 9 operatives gathered around Rick and Ken, they began to talk about the situation of their headquarters, as well as the condition of some of the operatives who had been injured during the assault by Orb Army and Police. Murrue, Dearka and Cagalli were nearby alongside Kira. Athrun, Lacus and Mir were inside the ArchAngel, preparing the ship for departure. Siegel had been taken inside the ArchAngel as well in order to properly stabilize his condition before he would be transfered to Odin since the ArchAngel's clinic is not suitable to treat his wounds.

"Seems like everyone's around." Rick said, poking his head around to eye for one particular him. "We can't wait for Johnny now even though he's having stomach problems again." he sighed before addressing his fellow Section 9 operatives. "Okay. The Major's got something to say, so listen up..." _From what the others told me and Ken, Col. Hannibal was shot by SRB operatives after he assisted Face and Eddie in loading up the last of the analysts in the transit prior to the destruction of our Orb HQ._

"First of all," Ken informed the crowd. "Let's have a moment of silence for all those who were killed during the raid." With that, Ken and the Section 9 bowed their heads to pay tribute to their comrades who had died valiantly against teams of the Orb Police SWAT and the Army's SRB before most of them were able to escape the destruction of their Orb Union headquarters.

"Okay. Now with that part over," Ken sighed and ran his hand on his hair since he didn't have time to put on his respirator that would hide his face. "All I have to say is that Section 9 is officially dissolved."

* * *

Outskirts of Secret Section 9 Harbor, Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

**"Sir. I think we've found the secret harbor used by Section 9. This is the last harbor building that we found."**

Three of the helmeted troopers still in their optic-camouflage secured the entrance of the harbor, still closed due to its large gates that concealed its interior.

**"We're on the way. For now, stay put and make sure that no stragglers are in the area."**

**"Understood."**

* * *

Main Area, Secret Section 9 Harbor, Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"You're kidding right?" Jean asked, who had adjusted his glasses while he asked the question.

"The Seirans got us where they wanted." Ken answered. "And our only way out is to escape since we can't do much, considering that we're already targeted by Orb security forces."

"I agree." Emma voiced her thoughts. "We should destroy the harbor as soon as we secure the ships for our escape out of Orb. Who knows, we could be tracked down by the Orb Army..."

_Hmmm... _Rick turned his head towards the entrance to see the main entrance of the gate slowly being opened. _It seems that they're being opened by manual means, meaning..._

"Damn!" Rick raised his FX-05 carbine to fire at the entrance. "We've got company!"

"Ed! Jonathan!" Meryl had her C-26A aimed at the entrace. A black-skinned man with a bald head and a Caucasian with a mohawk came dashing towards Meryl, who took cover behind a metal shipping crate, were armed with C-26As as well. "We're under attack!"

Ken had crouched and had his C-26A ready to fire when he turned around to see where the first bullets had laid themselves on. "Eddie! The unknown's have got Face! Anyone else who's not going to hold the intruders off, get the non-Section 9 people off this area now!"

"Right!" Eddie carried the wounded Face via fireman's lift with Yano and Emma covering their retreat, firing at the masked troopers who had already unmasked themselves by switching off their thermo-optic camouflage units. Murrue and Cagalli were on the walkway that led to the port side of the ArchAngel, with Cagalli firing her C-26A to cover Murrue's approach. Dearka was seen protesting a bit, wanting to help Ken but was advised by Azuma and Jonathan to get inside the ArchAngel. The other Section 9 operatives were led by Jean to enter both the Odin and ArchAngel as Ken led the remaining Section 9 operatives to cover their escape.

"They're Haven Troopers!" yelled Ken, who had fired a few more rounds from his C-26A before ducking behind a metal shipping container in order to reload. "I've heard of those guys from somewhere..."

"Weren't they suppose to be volunteers from various OMNI armies that entered a supposedly top-secret program and became guinea pigs priors to the establishment of the Biological CPU program?" Rick was now beside Ken, who peeked from the container to perform suppressive fire.

"Yep." Ken replied. "Except they didn't seem to have drugs that controlled their actions. They might have something to do with the lab we've been trying to locate."

"Didn't you tell me once that they only perform enhancements on their bodies without the drug things due to the escalation of the conflict after Spit Break?" Kira said, who was crouching near Ken's position with Meryl and Ed firing their C-26As. He too had his C-26A at the ready, already reloaded prior to the arrival of the intruders.

**"Proto!" **Ken got on his headset to speak with the bioroid. **"We need some assistance! Do you copy?"**

**"Kurz is already on the ArchAngel's port bridge, ready to provide sniper fire with Jung."**

**"This is Kurz, people. I have control! Wahoo!"**

Rick saw that Kurz and Jung were on the ArchAngel's port side bridge armed with a Springfield M21 for the former and a Heckler and Koch PSG-1 still for the latter, relics from the 20th century that were chambered with 7.62 NATO bullets. Though old in terms of their relevance in the Cosmic Era, the caliber had been used time over time for its effectiveness in heavily wounding or killing enemy personnel since 7.62 NATO had better penetration ability than 5.56 NATO.

"Damn!" Rick whispered. "I hope Kurz's supposed legendary sniping skills can keep them busy. Heck, I'm not sure if they can penetrate those Haven Trooper's suits."

**"You are now listening to Howling Mad Murdock's power hour! Live from the outskirts of Poseidon Industrials Harbor**..."

* * *

Outskirts of Secret Section 9 Harbor, Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

**"To Jigabachi choppers entering restricted airspace, disclose your name, rank and ID number..."**

The two Jigabachi choppers that hovered above the Poseidon Industrials Port, heavily cordoned by the Orb Army's SRB, fired some ASMs against two of the four Jigabachi choppers that were nearby.

**"Damn! They must be from Section 9! Fire!"**

One of the two renegeade Jigabachis activated its belly-mounted machine gun and fired it at the third Orb Army Jigabachi, bullets hitting its tail rotor and body. After it began to plummet towards a group of Orb Army wheeled APCs, the second renegade Jigabachi fired another salvo of ASMs at the fourth Jigabachi, its missile warheads hitting the cockpit and tail rotor at once which destroyed the chopper in an explosion.

**"Looks like the Red Baron's down, boys..."**

**"Whatever, Murdock."**

**"Appreciate me for a bit, Templar. I mean, you disguising yourself as an Orb officer was all it took for us to get these choppers for us."**

**"Not now, Murdock! Incoming!"**

Two Orb Army Murasames swooped in on the two hijacked Jigabachis and fired its beam weapons at them, severely damaging their tail rotors which forced Murdock and Templar to make a crash landing towards the Section 9 harbor.

* * *

Main Area, Secret Section 9 Harbor, Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Look out!" Two of the Haven Troopers made a jumping flip towards them and landed nearby, taking out their machetes in unison before attacking Ken.

"Damn!" Ken took out Griever from his sheath and clashed with one of the machete-armed Haven Troopers. Even though the Trooper had been enhanced as a ex-OMNI CPU, Ken had the advantage of being a natural-born Coordinator and used his speed and reflexes to parry the machete strikes before cutting the Trooper's right hand off, forcing him to drop his machete. Seconds later, Ken brought Griever up to slash his head, instatnly killing him. "Damn! I'll have to admit that these guys are good."

Rick dived down to the ground to grab the machete and raised it in time to block the strike meant for his head. Jung saw what had happened and fired his PSG-1, sending a single 7.62 NATO bullet at the second Trooper's head.

"If I only had a bazooka with me..." muttered Rick, cleaning bloodstains on his face. "And a shower too."

"Here." Proto was suddenly beside Rick, who had handed him the tube of a Chinese-made Norinco Type 69-I RPG with a bag mixed of Tandem-Warhead Anti-Tank Grenade and Type 69 40mm Airburst Anti-Personnel High-Explosive warheads.

"Er... Right. Thanks."

Moments later, the roof of the facility was ripped open to see two crashing Jigabachis head straight down towards some metal shipping containers. The choppers erupted into balls of fire after a few minutes of its crashed landing.

* * *

ArchAngel Port Side Bridge, Secret Section 9 Harbor, Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Jung, cover me! I'll go and take out those armed gunmen!"

"Okay!"

While Jung was providing cover fire, Kurz aimed the scope of the M21 at one of the armed Haven Troopers reloading his Fabrique Nationale P90 submachine gun.

"Heh. Heh. Got you in my sights..." whispered Kurz. "You've just exposed yourself out of cover Mister." Moments later, Kurz fired his M21, killing a Haven Trooper by firing a single 7.62 NATO bullet that went straight for the Trooper's head.

"That's why I'm called the God of Sniping!" Kurz yelled, when he and Jung had to duck their heads after the other Haven Troopers had fired their FN P90s at the two Section 9 snipers.

"Kurz!" Jung was forced to fire suppressive shots at the Troopers while Kurz crouched and fired another shot from his M21 that bagged another Haven Trooper in the neck.

"Boy, I just hate it when I have to do that in the line of fire!" Kurz ranted his frustration to keep himself cool under the line of fire, despite being able to do devastating sniper shots at the enemy from long distances.

* * *

Main Area, Secret Section 9 Harbor, Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"Stand back!" Rick yelled, aiming the optical sight mounted on the Norinco Type 69-I RPG armed with the Airburst HE warhead. Proto was nearby, firing his C-26A to cover Rick's position beside him without being near the RPG's rear.

"Gotcha!" Targeting O' Rourke, who was directing the remaining Haven Troopers firing their P90s, Rick fired the Airburst HE warhead. With a loud backblast covering their firing positions, the warhead streaked towards the entrance of the harbor. Upon making contact with a metal shipping container placed near the entrance, the warhead exploded to release several deadly steel balls that pierced most of the Haven Troopers alive, leaving O' Rourke and a couple of Haven Troopers mildly wounded.

"All right! Let's get out of here!" Ken said, taking the lead towards Odin. "Rick! Head towards the ArchAngel!"

"Copy!" Rick, Ken and Proto made a mad dash towards the ArchAngel's Port bridge after the Equatorial Union Guardsman collapsed the launching tube of the Type 69-I to make it compact before he slinged it on his back. "Proto! Take the warhead bag!"

"Understood!" Proto slinged the warhead bag on his left shoulder. At the same time, Templar and Murdock had ran towards the ArchAngel after they had bailed out of the crashed Jigabachis prior to its explosion.

"Come on, Kira!" Rick said, helping his cousin get up after almost tripping. "You can do it..." Ken, Meryl, Ed and Jonathan went for Odin with Eddie and Yano covering their escape before the two went to retreat into the ArchAngel. Yano took a hit on his left arm, grazing it as he began to run towards the ArchAngel's Port bridge before the other Haven Troopers were able to exhaust their weapons at him, including O' Rourke. Logan stepped out of the Odin's Port bridge to provide suppressive fire for Murdock and Templar to enter the Odin. _Crap! This is some rotten evening ever..._

* * *

Bridge, S9S (Formerly AFS) ArchAngel 

"Rick and the others are on board, now." Mir reported to Murrue, who took her former position as the ArchAngel's communications officer with Lacus as the relay officer. In the case of the former, she had donned the uniform of an Orb Army soldier with the rank of ensign.

"I've got word from Odin that they're ready to leave." Lacus reported to Murrue after receiving a transmission from Jason Chance of the Odin.

"All right!" Murrue said, in her commanding officer's chair. "Launch the ArchAngel now!"

* * *

Bridge, S9S Odin 

"Everyone's on board." Rau took his place as Odin's communications officer. Jason was at the commanding officer's chair, analyzing the situation. "And Eddie's said that the explosives wired on the harbor are ready to go as soon as we submerge..." Leanne was with CIC and Castile in charge of the Odin's weapons. "Looks likes we're set to go."

"Okay!" Jason ordered. "Launch the Odin!" He then turned around to face Leanne. "And tell Eddie to come to the bridge ASAP. We need him to detonate the charges."

"Does our Major know?" Leanne asked.

"He approved of it during its construction with Section 9's Orb HQ."

"Right." Leanne proceeded to announce for Eddie Santana, Section 9 operative of Puerto Rican origin who had been a former Hollywood special effects expert and member of the Atlantic Federation's 1st Battalion, 1st Special Force Group unit aka "Special Forces Operational Detachment Alpha (SFODA)" to head to the bridge.

* * *

Waters near Secret Section 9 Harbor, Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

With the Odin and ArchAngel making their escape underwater with a distance of at least 10 kilometers away from the harbor as SRB commandos mounted a raid on the Section 9 harbor by rappelling from the roof, it had seemed that they would capture or kill all involved Section 9 personnel. However, they would not be able to realize what would happen to them in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Bridge, S9S Odin 

"Now that the course is clear." Jason said, with Eddie at the CIC chair with Leanne standing behind. "You may fire when ready, Mister Santana."

"Understood, sir." grinned Eddie, manipulating the CIC keyboard before pressing the enter button. "Fire in the hole..."

* * *

Outskirts of Secret Section 9 Harbor, Poseidon Industrials Port, Phoenix Island, Kiribati, Orb Union 

"What the heck?" An armed SRB commando watched as the Section 9 harbor, surrounded by several wheeled APCs and armed SRB commandos with assault rifles, exploded while he witnessed several of his comrades fly off the harbor's roof like an unknown force had thrown them off aside. The harbor building had now been in flames with several of the SRB commandos that were suppose to rappel inside dead on the ground after they plummeted head first.

"Damn!" The SRB commando muttered.

"Hey you!" An SRB officer with the rank of Lieutenant Commander yelled at the commando who could only stare at the dead soldier's body. "Don't just stand there. Help the others secure their corpses."

"Yes, sir!" The SRB soldier saluted the officer before rushing in to assist another SRB soldier who was about to summon medics to get a stretcher in the vicinity.

Unknown to them, a man in his late '30s with blonde hair slowly walked out of the burning harbor with blood on his face.

"Looks like they beat me to the punch." grinned the man. "Seems like they'll have to pay."

* * *

Mobile Suit Hangar, S9S (Formerly AFS) ArchAngel 

Now decked in his Equatorial Union Army pilot uniform, Rick was summoned to the ArchAngel's mobile suit hangar by Kojiro Murdoch, who was now wearing his old mechanic uniform ever since his pre-Orb days, after eating a quick dinner with the other surviving Section 9 and ArchAngel crew members, especially with Murrue and Cagalli on board.

"So this is the ArchAngel." Rick looked around the hangar. "For an assault ship, it's big." He then thought about their current position ever since leaving the Section 9 harbor. _If I'm right, we're going to stay down underwater for a while until early morning. I just hope we can get out of here alive..._

"Hey Rick!"

Rick turned around to see Kojiro, grinned to see someone familiar. "Haven't seen you since the civil war. How've you been?"

"Great." Kojiro and Rick gave each other high fives. "So what's the rush for bringing me here to the hangar all dressed up for the occasion?"

"Tryin' to be the funny man eh?" grinned Kojiro. "That's a real laugh. But to the main point," The ponytailed man replied. "your mobile suit's here."

"Where?" Rick eyed Kira's Freedom, Athrun's Justice, Jean's white-painted Murasame and an array of assorted mobile suits. _If I didn't know that the so-called Freedom was Kira's when he told me about it before I got to the hangar, I would've laughed it off as a bad attempt for a joke. You know, I still wonder if it is a bad joke...  
_

"Over here." Kojiro led Rick to an area of the hangar dedicated for a single mobile suit. It had a mixture of white, green and orange colors painted on it. It had the typical Gundam-style head, but Rick eyed something hidden behind the V-shaped fin in the Gundam head. Its body, legs and arms had taken a resemblance to the Murasames recently adopted by the Orb Defense Forces. The said mobile suit also had a weapon mounted on its right arm, with its resemblance based on an anti-armor sniper rifle of some sorts.

"You seem to have noticed the camera hidden in there..."

Rick and Kojiro turned around to see Sai and surprisingly, Kuzzey, in technician uniforms.

"Sai! Kuzzey!" Rick was ecstatic to see them. "I didn't see you since the civil war. How've you two been?"

"Good." Kuzzey replied. "I kinda joined with Morgenroete as part of my co-op semester." The black-haired Orb national shrugged his shouders. "Didn't expect it to be like this."

"Right." Rick turned to Sai. "You're with Morgenroete too huh?"

"I'm a software engineer with them." Sai answered, before handing him a clipboard. "I helped around in developing the software for the mobile suit you're using later on."

"I see." Rick remarked. "I kinda spotted the camera on the Gundam head, if that's what you said back there."

Sai nodded. "The Morgenroete created it as a sniping aid. It actually wasn't suppose to be there, but Kuzzey and I kinda suggested it a bit with the ability to turn into a mobile armor during a meeting with Ms. Erica."

"Really?" Rick said, checking the clipboard. "You mean like the Murasames being used by the Orb Army." When Sai nodded again, Rick asked the brown-haired software engineer for more details. "I heard it's based on AD-made mobile suit created by a paramilitary group called the Celestial Being. Heard about them?"

"If I remember reading the books," Kuzzey offered to answered the Guardsman's question. "They tried to end conflict with overwhelming force..."

"I wish that was possible..." sighed Rick, browsing over the data written on the clipped paper on the new mobile suit. "Say... what's the mobile suit's name? I don't think I saw it."

"My bad." Kojiro sighed, patting his head. "I forgot to add that in the data on the new mobile suit." He then pointed it to Rick, his right thumb being used to show it. "I forgot to put that in. Well, it's called..."

"Yeah?" Rick nodded a bit, waiting for Kojiro to tell him the mobile suit's name.

"It's called the Gundam Dynarios."

END

PS - Hope this chapter rocked as always! Review as usual! This was suppose to be the last chapter. However, I decided to try and save the mobile suit battle and subsequent escape of the ArchAngel and Odin to Carpenteria for last before they get to their last destination. So that's that...

I've been busy attending my first university midterms this week, not to mention watching Gundam 00 and You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle, so that's the reason why I didn't have time to update (Yes! I have an official excuse! Tan ta tann!). I want to do some Gundam 00 fics, but I've got FMP waiting nearby, so yeah. That has priority first. Maybe next year if I could since I'm doing preparations to do my one and only research paper for my Political Theory class. I should update again next week to finish this story off for the meantime. I'll try and see what's the best outcome. But for now, another chapter for Owaru Day by Day and the story's all done for now in the GSEED department.

Also, try to guess where the chapter title is from. It's the second opening theme song of a UC series between 0079 and Zeta Gundam.

Side note now, got some character appearances, though minor.

The Saint: Simon Templar


	4. Last Stand

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny/Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny: Owaru Day by Day

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

Last time I checked around, Gundam SEED is under the copyright of Mitsuo Fukuda, Bandai and Sunrise. All other characters from other medias are under the copyright of their respective creators/companies. The only thing I can mess around is Richard "Rick" Yamato Chung and his Equatorial Union Guards comrades.

Summary:

The surviving remnants of Section 9 have plotted a journey to escape from Orban waters alongside the Minerva. But with potential unknowns nearby, it would make their escape a bit more complicated. Can the joint Section 9-Minerva group survive and live for another day? Stay tune to this chapter for the conclusion of Owaru Day by Day.

Chapter 4: Last Stand

Mobile Suit Hangar, S9S ArchAngel

"We're already 50 kilometers away from the Orb mainland and its 2 in the morning?"

Rick had stared at his wristwatch hidden on his left arm, still wearing the Section 9 ninja suit. After they had been submerged for a short time underwater with Odin, the two ships of the anti-terrorist unit had began preparations to meet up with the Minerva, which had earlier retreated from Orb after Chance had warned Talia of an imminent attack on their ship. He had been in the hangar for most of the evening and early morning to configure his machine, called the Gundam Dynarios.

"Yo!" Rick greeted Sai, who was in the area.

"We're about to meet up with the Minerva right now." said Sai, fixing his glasses.

"Aren't we on a bigger risk here?" Rick asked. "I mean we could get attacked by OMNI on all sides."

"You're right." Sai shrugged his shoulders. "Our they could just probably would want to wait until morning to catch us off our guard."

"I'm gonna get me some sleep first." Rick waved him off. "The enemy hasn't attacked us yet and I can use the rest I need..."

* * *

Bridge, S9S ArchAngel 

"Call the captain! Seems like we got some company!" yelled Dalida, who was in the CIC seat. Present in the bridge of the ArchAngel were Lacus and Mir, as well as Andy and Jackie. The two men were the pilots of the ship, donned in Orb Army uniforms.

"On it." Mir went to make contact with Murrue from her station.

"What is it?" Murrue came inside the bridge after hearing Mir's announcement on the ship's P.A. system, rubbing her left eye, who was also in her Orb Army uniform with the rank pins indicating that she was a Lieutenant Commander. _Already morning? I guess times does fly by. Right after we make contact with the Minerva..._

"We've made contact with an OMNI fleet, ma'am." reported Dalida, who studied the radar display. "Several ships. I'm reporting a mixture of Arkansa and Des Moines-class cruisers with some Fraser-class ones surrounding our ship, Odin and Minerva. And wait a second-!"

"Is there something else?" Murrue asked, feeling a bit anxious.

"I've got readings of a new aircraft carrier ship! They're identified as Spengler-class ships!"

Murrue faced Mir. "Inform the Odin and the Minerva about the situation at once."

"They know about the situation. I believe they're trying to scramble the pilots as well."

"Very well." Murrue nodded. "Get all available pilots to scramble at once."

* * *

Mobile Suit Hangar, S9S ArchAngel 

"Kuso!" Rick dashed in the ArchAngel's mobile suit hangar, wearing his green and blue Equatorial Union Army pilot suit with helmet already worn. "Just when I was enjoying my sleep..."

"Hey!" Rick turned around to see Dearka was up and running in a Section 9 gray and white suit beside him.

"You're not wearing your..."

"Nah!" Dearka shook his head. "Left it when I had some time off."

"You guys are here..."

Rick and Dearka saw that Kira, Athrun and Jean were all ready in their respective pilot suits, next to the Freedom and Justice.

"You two got here first?" asked Rick.

"That's right." Kira replied. "We got the message from Murrue that we need to move out."

"You heard the lady." Rick grinned, entering the Dynario's cockpit in its mobile armor mode. "Let's move out."

* * *

_I'm surprised to notice that the ArchAngel has space for a mobile suit in its mobile armor mode. It reminds me of the Murasames that Orb has..._

Rick had booted up the Dynario's OS after Kojiro had instructed the maintenance team to load up a metal box on top of the Dynarios and a rifle on the Dynario's right wing.

"All right. Dynarios looks okay."

**"Rick." **Mir's face came on the front screen of the Dynario's cockpit. **"You okay in there?"**

**"Just booted the Dynarios. I should be ready to go in a minute or so."**

Murrue's face then came up next to Mir's onscreen. **"Rick. The Minerva and Odin have already launched their mobile suit forces. Battle's already started."**

**"How are you guys holding?"**

**"Fine so far. We're firing several barrages at the destroyers and cruisers to hold off their firing."**

**"Right." **Rick nodded.

**"Be careful out there, all right." **Murrue eyed Rick sadly. **"Last thing I want to hear is you doing a near fatal stunt like Ken did during the war 2 years ago..."**

**"A hehehe..." **Rick couldn't help, but chuckle. _Mataku! This brings back some memories..._

**"Dynarios." **Mir called up Rick's attention, her face still on the cockpit's front screen. **"You're cleared for launch."**

Rick gripped the Dynario's control stick as the sign on the ArchAngel's port linear catapult indicated that it was clear for him to launch. **"Ladies and gentlemen, I have control." **He then began to accelerate the Dynarios out of the catapult, which was a bit illuminated by the rising sun.

**"Dynarios! Rick Chung, beginning operation."**

* * *

Bridge, AFS Oakland 

Inside the bridge of one of the many Spengler-class aircraft carriers sent to intercept the Minerva, its captain was a bit surprised to see the ArchAngel and Odin fighting alongside ZAFT's newest mobile assault ship.

"I'm quite surprised to see that Section 9's fighting out there." said the AFS Oakland's commanding officer, who had the rank of Rear Admiral. "I guess information from Lord Djibril was correct after all."

"Sir!" An officer with the rank of Lieutenant came up to the Rear Admiral and saluted him. "We've received a encrypted message from the Dominion."

"And?" The Rear Admiral raised his left eyebrow.

"They said _The bird has landed safely. Its hatchlings are waiting to fly out in a few minutes_."

"Interesting." The Rear Admiral grinned. "Fine. Let me know when their forces are ready to launch."

"Sir!"

"For now, deploy all the Windams we have and tell the maintenance teams to make sure that they have their Jet Strikers Packs mounted."

"Understood, sir!" The Lieutenant hastily left the bridge while the Rear Admiral consulted with the other officers on the current situation.

* * *

Airspace above North Pacific Ocean, somewhere near Orb waters 

"Looks like our situation's not good." Rick muttered, still piloting the Dynarios in its mobile armor mode, which he dubbed as _Waverider_. Several Section 9 Murasames from the Odin and ArchAngel had been launched out to support the two ships against the incoming Windams deployed by the OMNI expeditionary force.

"Take this!" Rick snarled, launching the missiles from the VLS box mounted on top of his Dynarios, striking down several Windams and a couple of Arkansas-class cruisers after their bridges were destroyed by the missiles. Eyeing the battle, he saw Mu's Strike Gundam in its Aile mode with Ken's Preybird fighting alongside Kira's Freedom and Athrun's Justice in taking out the Windams that were trying to attack the ArchAngel and Odin. As for the Minerva, Rick eyed Lunamaria in her custom Gunner ZAKU Warrior and Rey's custom Blaze ZAKU Phantom on top of the Minerva's linear catapults. Lunamaria fired her M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon at the enemy ships that were away from the Minerva, ArchAngel and Odin with Rey armed with the MMI-M633 beam assault rifle as he faced off a few Windams that tried to dive in to attack the Minerva.

"What the?" Rick saw Millenia's Strike Noir flying fast by his suit, taking down two Windam with a single slash attack from her MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blade, who later stabbed a Windam that tried to sneak up behind her.

**"Jean!" **Rick patched up a general Section 9 frequency. **"Can you hear me, over?"**

**"Loud and clear, Rick." **Rick glanced on his left to see Jean's white-colored Murasame in its mobile armor. **"You got something in mind?"**

**"Give me covering fire." **Rick began to disengage the VLS box. **"I'll give those guys a present from yours truly."**

**"Roger that." **Jean replied. As Jean used suppressive beam fire on the Windams and ships below, Rick detached the VLS box mounted on top of Dynarios in a matter of seconds. The box fell down towards the blue sea, until the VLS box crashed into the bridge of a Des Moines-class cruiser. A few minutes after impact, the VLS box inside the smashed bridge exploded, which took out the ship.

"Yes!" Rick pumped his fist in the air. "Justice is done!" Dive bombing towards two Fraser-class ships, he fired the Type 73 sniper rifle mounted on the Waverider's right wing, taking them out of commission.

**"Hey!" **Ken's face came up into screen. **"You done there on the ships?"**

**"Yeah. I just released the VLS box from Dynarios and activated a self-destruct program. What's up?"**

**"I just spotted the Dominion around the corner."**

**"The Dominion?" **Rick gasped. _So they came to Orb territory after all. But how? _**"All right, I understand. But I thought you guys took care of it a few years ago."**

**"Worry about it later. Right now, Shinn needs a bit of help. Looks like Dominion had just released its new toys on us."**

**"On it!" **

Rick boosted the Dynarios' verniers as he made his way to assist Shinn, in his Impulse Gundam with the Force Silhouette mounted on its back.

* * *

"Damn you!" Shinn had engaged the GAT-X508 Zeta, clashing against each other with beam sabers. Mu, Athrun and Kira engaged the GAT-X506 Sigma and GAT-X507 Nova respectively. Mu and Kira took on Nova with Athrun facing off against the Sigma, all of them with beam sabers for close combat. Dearka, in his old modified Buster Gundam, providing medium-range artillery support with his combined 350mm gun launcher and 94mm high-energy rifle against both Sigma and Nova. Andy had charged into the fray with his gold-painted Murasame, providing fire support against the Dominion in its mobile armor mode. 

"Impressive, you ZAFTie." grinned Commander Hamilton, commanding the Zeta against Shinn's Force Impulse Gundam. "Let's see how long you stand."

"Why you!" Shinn dashed back from Hamilton's Zeta and was about to execute a beam swipe when Rick's Dynarios, in Waverider mode, zoomed pass him and rammed down the Zeta by striking its cockpit.

"What the..." gritted Hamilton, surprised at the sudden attack on him. "hell is that?!"

**"Got you!"** Rick smirked, changing the Dynarios from mobile armor to mobile suit form after establishing communications with the unknown mobile suit. **"So you're the Zeta mobile suit that I've heard about..."**

**"About time too."** Hamilton chuckle. **"Either my hearing needs to be checked right or you're the war hero that OMNI's been talking about for the last two years. Staff Sergeant Richard Yamato Chung."**

**"I've heard about you Hamilton." **Rick got the Type 73 sniper rifle mounted on the Dynarios' right shoulder and fired several beam shots at the Zeta. **"Supposedly you were a veteran of the First Bloody Valentine..."**

**"And I'm quite honored to meet a veteran of the Equatorial Union Civil War..." **replied Hamilton sarcastically, dodging most of his shots and turned into its mobile armor mode, firing beam shots at him.

**"HA! Missed me!" **Rick instantly turned Dynarios into its Waverider mode after replacing the Type 73 sniper rifle and chased Hamilton all around, similar to dogfights conducted by fighter jets from the late 20th and early 21st centuries of old.

**"Come and get me!" **Hamilton did a double barrel roll, avoiding all the beam shots meant for him.

"P-ta!" cursed the Equatorial Union native. "This guy's good!"

* * *

Bridge, AFS Oakland 

"This is too much for us..." mumbled the Rear Admiral. _Most of our ships are being taken off by those mobile suits from the Minerva and Section 9. I have to act fast. _He then issued an order to his subordinates. "Launch the Zamza-Zah now!"

"Understood." One of the bridge's helmsmen went to communicate with the maintenance crew on the aircraft carrier's hangar. **"All maintenance personnel! Make preparations to launch the Zamza-Zah!"**

* * *

Hangar, AFS Oakland 

"All right you two! Remember your positions!" The first pilot was seated on the rear seat, controlling the crab-like mobile armor's mobility. The two pilots controlled the Zamza-Zah's weapon systems, not to mention that rumors abounded from the ranks of OMNI that a special kind of shield had been developed for its exclusive use.

"Sir!" The first gunner reported. "We've been given the go ahead to launch!" The Zamza-Zah was being brought up onto the flight deck before being cleared for launching.

"Okay!" The pilot nodded. "Zamza-Zah, launching!"

* * *

Airspace above North Pacific Ocean, somewhere near Orb waters 

"Athrun, go!" Mu had been busy playing target for the Dominion by flying around, which fired its CIWS guns at him. Kira had used the Freedom's M100 "Balaena" and MMI-M15 "Xiphias" cannons against the Dominion's weapon systems to assist Mu by damaging the ship's port Lohengrin cannon when it tried to have it activated.

"Here goes!" Athrun in the Justice had fired several shots from the MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle to damage some of the Dominion's CIWS guns and missile launcher ports. _I thought the Dominion was taken out? _

"Wait a minute!" Mu saw that a Windam was able to be launched from the starboard linear catapult before he and Athrun fired their beam rifles on the catapult, severely damaging it. "Damn! We're too late. Better warn Ken about this."

"What the?" Kira spotted Orb ships deploying Murasames in support of the OMNI force. "Murasames! And they're coming straight for us!" Kira charged at them, slashing their mobile armor wings with his MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber with Athrun firing beam shot from his "Lupus" to disable several more. "Mu! Tell Ken about the Orb Murasames too!"

* * *

Bridge, ZMS Minerva 

"Captain!" Bart Heim, Minerva's CIC officer reported to his superior. "I've detected an enemy mobile armor launched from the OMNI fleet!"

"Can it be identified?" Arthur Trine, the executive officer of Minerva, had asked.

"I'm afraid not sir." Bart typed up several commands on his console. "I-I can't! It's an unknown! There's no information on it!"

Talia was quick to judge their situation. "Which means that OMNI must have created it recently." She then faced Chen Jian Yee, Minerva's weapon systems officer. "Any damage to our weapons?"

"None ma'am." Chen shook his hand. "Our weapons are still intact thanks to assistance from Section 9." Talia saw on the screen in front of her to see the ArchAngel launched its Helldart SAM missiles at the Windams flying above after they fired the ship's Gottfried Mk.71 cannons while being covered by Odin's own beam cannons, wiping out a quarter of the OMNI fleet sent to stop them and damaging the Dominion's right Gottfried cannon after Athrun and Mu distracted the OMNI-manned assault ship by firing their beam weapons at the ship's linear catapults. So far, the Minerva had contributed by utilizing its Tristan cannons and missile launchers to assist Section 9 forces in decimating their enemy. Now it was the time to use the Tannhäuser after she had used it to destroy rock fragments of the former Junius 7 space colony from hitting the Earth.

"Captain." Arthur spoke to Talia. "With Section 9 keeping the other ArchAngel-class ship as well as the other OMNI ships busy, we should try and take out that incoming mobile armor." Talia then nodded, agreeing with his observation.

"Good idea." She then gave an order to Chen. "Chen, prepare to activate the Tannhäuser at once."

"Aye captain." Chen answered, typing commands in his seat. "Now activating the Tannhäuser."

* * *

Near Tristan cannons, ZMS Minerva 

"I..." Lunamaria, still on her custom Gunner ZAKU Warrior, fired her Orthros cannon against incoming Windams from the sky and from mid-air. "am getting..." A shot from her beam cannon penetrated a Windam by its cockpit and scored another when the beam shot took care of the Windam's head area. "sick..." Seeing another Windam fly on top of her, she aimed her Orthros at it. "of facing..." She then squeezed her fingers to fire off another shot from her cannon. "these damn mobile suits!"

**"Keep your cool."** Rey advised, who had his custom Blaze ZAKU Phantom fire off a volley of AGM138 "Firebee" missiles from its Blaze Wizard Pack, killing off some Windams and disabling a few that tried to attack him. **"Your anger will hinder your concentration."**

**"Right."** Lunamaria replied. **"I almost forgot about that."**

**"Besides,"** Rey advised his friend.**"you can worry about that part later on."** The blonde-haired ZAFT Red soldier fired his beam assault rifle against a Windam that was a few meters near him when it was flying on top of the Minerva by shooting its cockpit.

* * *

Cockpit, YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah 

"Sir!" The second gunner reported to the pilot. "A large amount of energy is coming straight at us! It's a positron beam shot!"

"Ready the shield!" yelled the pilot. "We'll show those bastards from the Minerva that we're ready for their little high and mighty toy!"

"Yes, sir!"

Inputting the commands and pressing some buttons on the Zamza-Zah's console, a positron deflector shield was being formed around the mobile armor using positron energy to envelope it before the Tannhäuser reached it. The positron beam shot and the positron deflector began to clash against each other, with the energy of the deflector gradually winning against the positron shot before being shoved back towards the rear of the fleet, its positron deflector eliminating the positron shot from existence.

* * *

Bridge, S9S ArchAngel 

"I don't believe it." Murrue and the rest of the bridge crew had seen the might of the Zamza-Zah's positron beam reflector. She then made contact with Ken's Preybird, already clashing with several Windams launched from the Dominion with beam saber at hand. **"Ken. Did you see that?"**

**"Yeah, I did." **Ken nodded. **"Seems like the Earth Alliance was able to have the technological capacity to do a positron beam deflector. Means bad news for us in the long run."**

**"I saw the Minerva getting some small hits from the Windams firing their ASMs at them."**

**"Okay. We better double our efforts to..." **

Murrue was suddenly taken aback when she saw Ken's startled face. **"Damn! Got word that another mobile suit took off from the Dominion! It's a Windam! And it's heading straight for..."**

**"Straight for who?"**

**"Straight to Rick."**

* * *

Airspace above North Pacific Ocean, somewhere near Orb waters 

"Shinn!" Rick saw that Shinn had his Force Impulse face off against the Zamza-Zah, with the ArchAngel and Odin already starting to suffer minor damage to the ship.

"What the?" Rick something hit his Dynarios from behind. "Can't make a move."

**"Are ye surprised to see me, boy?" **The Equatorial Union Guardsman knew who the voice was.

**"So you must Aiken O' Rourke. Ex-Delta Force commando." **Rick tried to get loose as O' Rourke's Windam grappled with his rear, holdings his arms. **"The Seirans and their Blue Cosmos benefactors must have hired you."**

**"Aye!" **chuckled O' Rourke. He saw that Mu, Jean and Kira tried to reach for Rick, but another small group of Windams blocked their way.

**"Let go of me, you damn bastard!" **Rick, in his quest to get himself free, saw that Shinn was having trouble of his own when the Force Impulse's right foot was caught by the Zamza-Zah's left claw with ships of the Orb Navy firing cannon shots near the Minerva, ArchAngel and Odin, its color being grey as an indication of spent energy on the mobile suit. In front of him, a Windam drew out its beam saber was about to slice him into half.

**"You'll pay for this!!"** Memories of Rick having his family killed in Orb while on vacation and his near fatal death experiences fighting Neo in the Equatorial Union had made two black seeds appear on the pupils of his eyes.

"Eiya!" Rick had shoved O' Rourke's Windam back by elbowing his right side before drawing out his beam saber to face off against the incoming Windam and stabbed its cockpit before kicking him down towards an incoming Arkansas-class cruiser, which smashed its bridge and exploded, taking out the cruiser and its entire crew with it.

Rick then boosted his Dynarios to charge towards O' Rourke's Windam. **"You're mine, you money-sucking PMC!"**

**"Son of a..." **O' Rourke saw that he was taken by Rick's sudden aggression in his Dynarios when it fully charged at him. The ex-Delta Force operative tried to get his beam saber ready, but was faced with the barrel of the Type 73 sniper rifle aimed at the Windam's torso section in an instant. _Damn! Must be a Coordinator to pull off that stunt!_

**"Shi-ne!" **The said weapon had been fired; several beam shots penetrated the torso with one killing O' Rourke in his seat. With the deed done, Rick transformed the Dynarios to Waverider mode, flying near the ArchAngel and Odin, the latter firing its beam cannons against several Arkansas and Des Moines-class cruisers, sinking most of them after the beam shots penetrating their hulls.

**"Shinn!" **Rick charged to assist Shinn is destroying the Zamza-Zah, seeing that the Force Impulse had its color back again while in the process of driving his beam saber further inside the Zamza-Zah. _Must be with the Deuterion beam technology that we found out before we sniffed around Armory One. _**"I'll handle the rest! Go get yourself some help!"**

**"R-right!" **The ex-Orb national and ZAFT Red soldier replied. **"Just cover me!" **Rick yelled as he brought his beam saber into the Zamza-Zah and grunted, using the Dynario's force to drive the green beam blade inside before he decided to do a vertically-driven slash. It then caused a surge inside the mobile armor and its electronics began to break down, giving Rick enough time to change into mobile armor and fly away from it before the Zamza-Zah exploded for good.

Shinn, meanwhile, flew towards the Minerva and disengaged his Leg Flyer and its Force Silhouette Flyer before he was notified by Meyrin that the Sword Silhouette and Leg Flyers were being deployed. Rick helped himself by turning the Dynarios into Waverider and fired at every enemy ship bridge that he sees before shooting their hulls.

* * *

Bridge, AFS Oakland 

"Admiral!" yelled the sonar crew member of the Spengler-class AFS Oakland. "That mobile suit's destroyed our Zamza-Zah!"

"What?" The Rear Admiral had been taken aback. "How can this be?"

"The Belfast, Seattle, Vancouver, Richmond and the Ahern have been taken out by the ZAFT mobile suit! I've gotten confirmation that the transformable mobile suit has sunken the Clinton, Reagan, Edmonton, Manchester and the Schwarzkopf were taken out as well..."

The Rear Admiral gritted his teeth. The Vancouver, Schwarzkopf, Manchester and the Clinton were Spengler-class ships carrying Windams. He was surprised to see the Dynarios and Sword Impulse Gundam working together to clear the area of ships, with the latter wielding its MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship sword to slash through entire ships, taken them out while the Dynarios used its metallic fists in the style of Jachin Due veteran and ex-Orb Army officer Barry Ho in facing the remaining Windams in hand-to-hand combat before using his beam saber to disable them and kick them to the bridges of the surviving Arkansas, Des Moines and Fraser-class ships before taking out its Type 73 sniper rifle and shoot at them from a distance.

* * *

Cockpit, MVF-M22C Dynarios 

"Hmph." Rick smirked, still under the influence of the SEED, grabbed from above his head a sniper rifle-like module consisting of a trigger group, a sniper rifle-like body and a buttstock attached to its rear. "This should be the end for you."

After he brought down the module to his height, a retractable sight appeared from its left side, which enabled Rick's left eye to use it to focus his sights. He then began to fire on the remaining OMNI ships that were in front of him before sensing some of the Orb Murasames that were trying to attack him from behind.

"I can sense you stupid fools coming." grinned Rick, focusing the sniper rifle module's sight on the Murasames, firing beam shots into them which destroyed most of the incoming Orb Army mobile suits.

Outside, the V-fin of Dynarios was brought down for its sniper scope to be in operation with its atmospheric thrusters used to keep it flying. Shinn, also under the SEED, guarded the Dynarios from being attacked by slashing either Windam or OMNI navy ship that tried to bring its guns on it before striking the remaning Spengler-class ship.

* * *

Bridge, AFS Oakland 

"It's...it's coming for us!" The sonar operator yellled when the Sword Impulse had raised its Excalibur anti-ship sword to strike at it with the Dynarios getting ready to fire its sniper rifle at them. In unison, the Excalibur and Type 73 were in the motion of destroying the AFS Oakland with the former already slicing under the bridge while the beam shots from the Type 73 penetrated the hull, reaching into the hangar.

"Nooo!!!" yelled the Rear Admiral as the last Spengler-class ship exploded after Shinn retreated.

* * *

Bridge, AFS Dominion 

"This is bad..." gritted Rear Admiral Sierra Novak under her teeth, seeing that most of the ships in the mostly Atlantic Federation-controlled OMNI expeditionary force was defeated by the combined teamwork of Section 9 and the Minerva. "What's the status of Commander Hamilton and the others?"

"They're still out there, Admiral." replied the CIC officer.

"And our weapons?"

"Our port Gottfried cannon's destroyed with some of our Helldart missile ports damaged. Lohengrin cannon on the starboard's taken out, with our port linear catapult destroyed and starboard one damaged. The latter can still be serviced in a matter of minutes."

_With most of the expeditionary force done for, I have no choice but to retreat. We'll let them savor their victory for another day..._

"Give the order for Hamilton and the others to come back. We're leaving."

"Yes, ma'am." Moments later, signal flares were deployed on top of the Dominion, alerting Hamilton in the Zeta on the situation.

"Admiral." The CIC officer reported back. "I've gotten the Zeta, Nova and Sigma on. They should be back in about 3 minutes."

"Right." The Rear Admiral sighed before she ordered, "After they've docked inside, retreat back into Orb soil."

"Understood."

* * *

Port, ZAFT Carpentaria Base, Australia, Oceanic Union 

"So this is Carpentaria. Sugoi na..."

ZAFT maintenance technicians had begun work on fixing the Minerva's damage and assisting Section 9 technicians in repairing damages incurred on the ArchAngel and Odin. Wearing his standard Section 9 uniform, Rick waited for Ken as he spoke to the officer representing ZAFT Carpentaria alongside Talia and Arthur representing the Minerva with Murrue nearby. He was too busy enjoying the scenery that he failed to notice someone was calling for his attention.

"Rick." Murrue had seen that Rick was spaced out, eyeing the Minerva.

"Ah, sorry." Rick saw the Murrue was directly near his face. "I was eyeing the Minerva. Am I being called?"

"The base representative wants to meet you." Murrue escorted her ex-student/Equatorial Union neighbor to meet up with the representative. "He was finishing his talk with Ken regarding our situation."

* * *

"So this is the guy that you were talking about?" The ZAFT Black officer saw Rick with Murrue as he spoke to Ken, who was in his "Major" disguise as he wore his gas mask to hide his identity. Talia and Arthur were nearby, standing next to the "Major". 

"I'm Captain Richard Yamato Chung." Rick gave a snappy salute. "Section 9. I'm with the Equatorial Union Guards during the Equatorial Union Civil War."

"So you're the Rick Chung that I heard from rumors." The ZAFT Black officers and some of the ZAFT Green soldiers saluted Rick. "I'm quite honored to meet you. I volunteered during the civil war myself alongside some of the base's personnel."

"Nice to meet you." Rick shook hands with the ZAFT Black officers and with some of the ZAFT Greens. "I'm quite surprised to see some of the civil war volunteers were from this area."

"Think nothing of it."

"So are we done for now?" The Major asked the ZAFT Black officer that he spoke to.

"Yes, of course." replied the officer, who nodded. "As soon as our technicians are done with assisted repairs, I'll inform the base's command center of your departure."

"Thanks." The Major shook his hand. "That's greatly appreciated."

As the Major and the others were leaving towards to their ships, Talia quickly jumped into the situation and spoke to Rick, "Can I speak with you?"

"It's alright." The Major replied. "The repairs aren't going to be done for a few more minutes."

"Okay." Rick nodded.

* * *

"So what happens now?" Talia walked with Rick to the direction where the Minerva is docked. Arthur was currently back in the ship to supervise overall repairs on the Minerva. 

"Since Section 9 was thrown off in Orb," Rick replied. "we'd be better off hiding in a neutral nation that supports Section 9."

"Like the Equatorial Union?" Talia asked.

"Yeah."

"I see." Talia mumbled.

"Wha?" Rick was a bit confused. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." Talia shook her hand. "Just that I'm surprised that you're in Section 9."

"Don't mind about it." Rick chuckled.

"So I guess this means we may not see each other again." Talia began.

"Who knows." Rick shrugged. "We may see each other as allies or..." The black-haired Section 9 halted a bit before he said, "enemies."

"I was hoping for the former though." voiced the brown-haired ZAFT White officer.

"Understood." Rick brought his right hand out. "Captain."

"I'm glad to hear that." Talia smiled and shook his hand. _I'm glad to hear it indeed. But I wonder how things will be if we have to be enemies?_

* * *

Bridge, S9S Odin 

"We've docked in at last." sighed Jason, after the ArchAngel and Odin had departed for one of Section 9's bases. In this case, it was in the Equatorial Union, though they only stopped for resupplying operations in a Section 9 supply base in eastern Papua New Guinea.

"I had to admit that it was a good idea for us to have a secret base in the Equatorial." commented Rau. "I wonder who did it anyway?"

"I did." Ken walked inside Odin's bridge with Mu in tow.

"That was something." Leanne said from her CIC seat. "Did you really thought about having a base in the Philippines?"

"Not really." Ken shook his head. "I'll have to give credit to..."

* * *

Bridge, S9S ArchAngel 

"...me actually." Rick said, being called up to the bridge as the two Section 9 ships were about to dock into a Section 9 base built in the province of Cavite in the nation formerly called the Philippines before its integration into the EU. "When he was busy making plans for the formation of Section 9, I suggested to him that we have a base in the EU. It would logically be safer since it's near Orb." The Archangel and Odin had been submerged underwater before further entering EU waters.

Murrue smiled, "I'm sure Ken appreciated that comment."

"I've got a message from the Equatorial Union base." Mir said, checking her headset. "We've been authorized to enter EU waters to get to our base."

"Do you know if the EU joined up with the WSTO, Mir?"

"I've gotten reports that they did, though the President and the Defense Secretary still support Section 9."

"Great." Murrue sighed. "We can relax now."

"You could say that..." Andy chuckled. "We've got a breather for now."

**"HALT!" **The voice of a Section 9 controller appeared on the ArchAngel's communications console. **"To unidentified ships, stop where you are or we will open fire..."**

"Give me that." Rick got the headset from Mir and spoke to its mouthpiece. **"This is Captain Richard Yamato Chung, Section 9. I'm requesting authorization to enter Philippine base. Orb HQ has been destroyed under Omega Contingency."**

**"Roger that, sir. Gates will be opened in a minutes."**

**"Thank you." **

* * *

Docks, Equatorial Union Section 9 Base, Cavite, Philippines, Equatorial Union 

"Home sweet home." Rick had been the first to disembark from the ArchAngel via port bridge. "Though it wasn't exactly the way I wanted this to end."

"Good thing the President and the Defense Secretary still support Section 9 despite them agreeing to the WSTO." Andy said, walking with Rick on the port bridge. "Otherwiese, we'd be in big trouble."

"I know."

"Hey you two." Tom had been waiting for the two on the docks. "Just got work that Hamid, Tim and Avir made it safely."

"That's great."

"Here." Tom handed Rick the Manila Times broadsheet tucked under his right arm. "Just got this from our analysts. Thought this could be interesting."

Taking the broadsheet, Rick and Andy saw on the frontpage Unato Seiran shaking hands with the Atlantic Federation ambassador with Yuna standing nearby. The frontpage had the headline.

**"ORB GOVERNMENT FORMALLY JOINS WORLD SECURITY TREATY ORGANIZATION."**

**"AFRICAN COMMUNITY AND OCEANIC UNION REFUSES TO ACKNOWLEDGE WSTO TREATY."**

"Looks like some people are going to have a temper about this." Rick muttered.

"I agree." Andy commented on the headlines. "I'm afraid our little Major's going to have a major temper on this..."

THE END... for now.

PS - With that, my time for Owaru Day by Day is officially over. Right now, I'm doing a Full Metal Panic! story called Overwatch. It's basically an AU of 1st season and I'm prepared to chuck some canon scenes out to the searing fire for one reason or another. I'll be doing that 'til next year. However, updates will surely be slow since I have to attend to essay and term papers very, very soon and since I transferred to University, I'll have to make sure that I've done them okay without any trouble, meaning I don't get Fs or else. As usual, let me know if it was okay or not.

Hopefully, I could sneak in a few more chapters before 2007 ends. For the while, I hope the Dynarios is quite interesting. It's a mix of the Kyrios and Dynames from Gundam 00. Soon after that, I'll decide on my still unnamed Gundam SEED AU story consisting of characters from CE/UC/AC maybe...

Almost forgot to put in the meanings:

Kuso - Damn

Mataku - Unbelivable

Shi-ne - Die

Sugoi na - Impressive

Puta - F#ck


End file.
